


Au rythme de la musique

by Caliance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 21,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliance/pseuds/Caliance
Summary: Selon la musique que j'écoute je me laisse aller.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Une personne se trouvant également sur ao3 et sachant très bien écrire m'a créé une playlist musicale. Tout comme lors de l'impr'octobre de cette année, j'écris au rythme des paroles ou de la mélodie. Ce qui change avec l'impr'octobre c'est que je ne joue pas la musique aux dés, je suis la playlist. Et pour les OCS, c'est selon l'inspiration ou les dés. Bref je me laisse simplement aller et ça fait le plus grand bien.

Je ne me relis pas. C'est un challenge me permettant également de renouer avec le plaisir d'écrire. Je m'impose une limite de 500 mots minimum. Pour les sujets dans les textes, cela risque d'être très variés.

Maintenant il faut se lancer.


	2. Yours - Lucia

Son corps s’épuisait. Son coeur aussi. Mais son esprit s’évadait encore et encore au rythme des pas, au rythme du son. Elle allait toujours plus loin, plus haut tout en sentant tout son corps se tendre. Tournoyant, sa chevelure suivait ses mouvements tandis que ses yeux étaient clos. Elle n’avait pas besoin de voir. Elle ressentait tout ce qui se passait autour d’elle et c’était tout ce qui comptait. 

Libre de ses gestes, de ses pensées, elle volait presque. Ses ailes se déployaient au fur et à mesure sans qu’elle ne se rende compte de ce qui se passait autour d’elle. Au loin des hurlements, peut-être des cris ou des coups de feu. Pour elle de la musique. Elle n’était plus là depuis longtemps. Jamais ils ne l’auraient. Plus jamais ils ne pourraient recommencer leurs petits jeux, leurs expériences sordides.

La chaleur du soleil caressait son visage mais aussi tout son être. Totalement nue, plus rien n’existait. Elle laissait ses ailes la porter, ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre, elle s’élevait petit à petit devant les yeux ébahis des êtres venant à peine d’arriver dans son lieu de vie précédent. Il n’y avait que désolation ici, que douleur et pourtant elle était la lumière de ce lieu, la chaleur de celles et ceux qui avaient malheureusement péri. Elle leur avait pris ce qui leur restait, ses ailes d’un noir de jais, son corps si pâle. 

Petit à petit dans sa main une faux apparaissait. Le rythme changeait, plus doux, plus tendre tandis qu’elle ouvrait les yeux. Enfin elle ressentait. Enfin elle n’était plus un cadavre de plus pour eux. 

**“OLIVIA !”**

Un cri retint son attention mais Olivia n’était plus. Elle avait disparu avec les autres. Il ne restait plus qu’elle et elle n’avait pas besoin de nom, pas besoin de genre. Plus les secondes s’égrenaient plus la faux grandissait. Sa lame semblait pouvoir tout illuminer mais aussi tout détruire, tout prendre et ne rien laisser en arrière.

Sa chevelure tombant sur ses épaules changea à son tour. La vie l’avait abandonné, elle n’était plus que La Mort. C’était son destin. Cela l’avait toujours été. 

Souriante, elle était heureuse, elle-même pour de bon. Nue face au monde, certains la visaient, d’autres la priaient et l’imploraient, et certains n’y croyaient tout simplement pas. Dont celui qui l’avait appelé comme autrefois. 

**“Merci pour tout.”**

Elle était sincère. Elle lui parlait, juste à lui car les autres n’étaient que des pions s’évertuant à survivre encore et encore au détriment des autres. Lui, il avait été différent mais cela ne changerait rien. Il fallait que tout cela se termine.

Alors elle plongea vers eux, usant de sa faux qui n’était pas qu’une arme. Elle était une prolongation de son être mais aussi de son âme, de son esprit. Elles ne faisaient qu’un ensemble. Et ainsi elles prirent des vies, des âmes pour mieux se libérer des chaînes qu’elles avaient enduré jusque-là. 

Les prières ne les aideraient plus. C’était fini. Mais peut-être pas pour lui. La faux le transperça de part en part mais son âme ne disparut pas pour autant. Toujours face à elle, les yeux écarquillés et s’attendant pourtant à périr, il était encore là, debout. Regardant ses mains, la faux ne lui avait rien fait.

Relevant son visage vers celle qu’il avait connu sous le prénom d’Olivia, il put voir un sourire orner son visage tandis que ses ailes l’entouraient tel un cocon. La lumière se fit plus forte, la chaleur aussi et soudain plus rien. L’obscurité était revenue trôner dans ce lieu comme il y a peu. Il était seul, entouré de cadavres, mais plus aucune trace d’elle. Elle lui avait laissé la vie sauve. Pourquoi ? Par ce lien entre eux ? Elle était sa famille, il avait été la sienne pendant longtemps. À présent il était seul face à ce monde. C’était une sensation étrange mais il se souviendrait toujours de son sourire. Peut-être que lui aussi, un jour, il pourra ressentir un tel sentiment de liberté et de joie. 


	3. Waves - Dean Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cette fois le personnage se trouve dans un monde créé par Rick Riordan. Les personnages de Percy Jackson et Nico Di Angelo lui appartiennent également.

Le temps semblait s’être arrêté. Des visages inquiets, des cris silencieux, des guerriers de toute part et pourtant plus rien ne bougeait. Il n’y avait plus rien à part cette douleur lancinante et envahissant tout son être. Cela empoisonnait son esprit, son corps sans qu’il ne puisse rien faire. Tout allait bientôt s’arrêter mais il allait la laisser derrière lui. Sa petite soeur bien que ce n’était pas vraiment le cas. Sa jumelle. Sa moitié d’âme. Elle était tout près de lui et elle était en vie sans encore savoir ce qui allait se dérouler. 

Il ne pouvait pas l’abandonner de la sorte. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle voit en lui la douleur et la peur de disparaître. Les monstres retournaient dans le Tartare mais de son côté avait-il droit à cet endroit fait pour les héros ? Il n’était pas parfait, il était loin d’être un Percy Jackson ou un Nico Di Angelo. Il était taquin, il aimait s’évader dès qu’il le pouvait et pourtant il avait pris part à cette bataille. Tout comme pour les autres, il n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Il fallait agir avant que tout ne soit trop tard. Si Ellay avait pu le faire, si Caleb aussi ainsi que Clark, il ne pouvait que les accompagner pour en faire de même. De plus il ne pouvait clairement pas laisser sa petite soeur adorée s’embarquer dans cette bataille sans lui. C’était tout du moins ce qu’il avait pensé avant d’en arriver là.

Puis il y avait eu ce coup, cette attaque qu’il ne pouvait pas dévier mais qu’il pouvait éviter pour sa jumelle. Mais sans bouclier, il fallait que ce soit lui qui agisse de la sorte, qu’il prenne ce rôle. ça ne pouvait pas bien se terminer mais son corps avait agi de lui-même comme lors de leur enfance. Il se souvenait de ce dont il était capable pour elle et inversement. Il se souvenait des premières attaques des monstres et du sang qui avait coulé mais surtout de sa présence près de lui. De la chaleur de son corps envahissant la sienne, le réconfortant et le poussant souvent à être meilleur. À présent elle allait être seule mais au final elle ne le serait jamais. Tous les membres du camp, toutes les personnes ayant accepté la demande d’Artémis seraient là. Elle ferait face bien que ça ne sera pas facile. 

Après tout lorsque l’un d’entre eux était malade, ils faisaient toujours tout pour ne pas être séparés. Elle venait le rejoindre dans son lit pour lui piquer sa chaleur et inversement lorsqu’ils étaient enfants. Leur parent mortel les trouvait souvent l’un non loin de l’autre. Ils étaient proches. ça n’avait pas toujours été tendre entre eux mais à présent il ne se souvenait que du meilleur. Comme si tout le reste n’était plus là, comme si la douleur qu’il ressentait à cet instant ne serait bientôt qu’un lointain souvenir elle-aussi. 

Souriant sans vraiment s’en apercevoir, le temps reprit soudain son rythme initial. Les cris, les bruits, tout vint retentir brusquement autour de lui. Sentant alors les bras de sa jumelle autour de lui, tentant de ralentir sa mort, de le sauver, il ne pouvait que lui adresser un sourire. Ne parvenant plus à parler, il sentait déjà ses forces s’évaporer rapidement. La douleur déferlait en lui telle une vague puissante mais elle fut balayée par une autre qui fut étrangement apaisante. Comme si tout était normal. 

La chaleur de son corps ne parvenait plus à atteindre la sienne. Il disparaissait mais il lui faisait confiance. ça allait bien se passer. Il en était convaincu.

Puis ce fut le noir, l’obscurité et non plus le visage tant aimé de sa jumelle. Il n’y avait plus rien. Il n’avait pas réussi… Il s’en doutait. 

Un bruit d’eau.

Un bruit de rame.

Une voix qui l’interpellait au loin, il se retourna mais c’était trop tard. De l’eau sur son visage ? Des larmes ? Impossible. Il n’était plus qu’une âme qui allait se faire juger. Mais ce n’était pas grave. Les bons souvenirs étaient encore là pour le protéger de ses craintes. Et ce grâce à elle, grâce à eux.

**“Il est temps.”**

Il sursauta et fit alors face à un homme. Lui tendant finalement une obole, il grimpa à bord de sa barque. Charon était là. Et au-delà de ce fleuve l’attendait de nouvelles aventures et rencontres.


	4. Yes & No - Xylo

**“un deux trois nous irons au bois”**

Elle sautillait dans les rues de la ville tombant en ruine. Ce n’était pas un endroit pour quiconque. Dangereux, insalubre, il était déjà arrivé que des morceaux des immeubles aux alentours tombent ici et là. Des gens les avaient évité de justice, d’autres non. 

Pourtant elle était ici. Heureuse, le sourire aux lèvres. C’était un lieu fantastique, il suffisait de le voir autrement. Il était possible de faire une partie géante de cache-cache, ou de jouer à chat. C’était parfait. 

Elle se souvenait des parties qu’elle avait partagé avec les autres enfants qui vivaient ici autrefois. À présent, il n’y avait plus grand monde. Ici et là des gens venant chercher leur dose, d’autres se trouvant déjà dans leur trip, tandis que certaines personnes cherchaient juste à ressentir du plaisir ou tout du moins à être vivant et aimé. 

Ce quartier était définitivement mal vu par bien des gens. Pourtant cet endroit du monde n’était pas un pays glorieux. Au contraire même. La vermine régnait parfois en maître.

**“quatre cinq six…”**

Mais on la coupa. Fronçant les sourcils devant la personne venant de l’arrêter, elle croisa les bras sur son torse tout en faisant une légère moue. Elle détestait être dérangée. Bien que parfois cela l’avait conduit à bien s’amuser. C’était différent à chaque fois, à chaque personne.

**“Les gamines n’ont rien à foutre ici.”**  
“Je ne suis pas une gamine !”  
“Casses-toi si tu ne veux pas perdre ton joli minois c’est tout ce que je te dis.”

Il la prenait clairement de haut. Restant plantée devant lui, plusieurs idées lui vinrent en tête. Elle, une gamine ? Clairement non. Sa croissance était terminée. Elle avait beau avoir eu une nutrition plus ou moins correcte, elle était petite, peu de poitrine, un visage encore enfantin. Habituellement elle en jouait beaucoup mais là, son attitude lui avait déplu. 

**“Sinon quoi ?”**

Il pensait qu’elle allait filer mais ce n’était pas le cas. Sortant alors une lame crantée de sa poche, il la posa contre sa gorge.

**“ça te parle mieux ? Maintenant dégage la mioche.”**  
“Les poings ou les lames?”  
“Quoi ?!”

Elle était indécise. Mais il prit la décision pour elle lorsqu’il tenta d’entamer sa chair. Elle sentit la lame pénétrer sa peau mais pas assez pour trancher une artère. Il était allé trop loin. Et en tant qu’arbitre, elle se devait d’agir. 

Soudain, elle sortit à son tour une arme ou plutôt deux. Il s’agissait de gantelets semblant inoffensifs mais lorsqu’elle asséna un premier coup dans l’estomac de l’insolent, il put vite ressentir qu’ils étaient renforcés. Il devait être relativement lourd mais elle s'entraînait avec depuis des années. C’était une sorte de seconde peau. 

**“Je vais t’expliquer les choses à ma façon à présent.”**

Elle ne lui laissa pas une quelconque chance de la toucher ou de parler, ni même de s’enfuir. Les coups s’enchaînaient et bien que parfois elle n’atteignait pas sa cible, les quelques coups touchant son adversaire étaient suffisants pour le blesser. Il en allait de même pour lui car il était clair qu’il n’allait pas se laisser faire. Bien que la surprise l’avait scotché tout autant que le premier coup. 

Des plaies apparaissaient ici et là de chaque côté. Il avait même entamé ses vêtements. Sa tenue n’était plus en état mais cela ne l’arrêta pas. Une fois lancée, il était dur de l’arrêter.

Cependant cela ne dura pas longtemps ou alors plus qu’elle ne l’avait cru car soudain, le coup qu’elle apposa au niveau de son torse, le mit à terre.

**“Tu es un dealer, un gars que j’aurai pu laisser tranquille mais vois-tu je déteste qu’on me prenne de haut. Tu as attaqué un arbitre. Bienvenue en Enfers mon cher.”**

Une main se posa sur la chevelure du gars pour le traîner à même le sol. Elle le regarda s’éloigner avec un petit sourire. Il était en bonne compagnie. Après tout son partenaire était une personne fabuleuse. 

**“Alors où en étais-je ? Rha… Je devrais peut-être rentrer. Ou non..”  
“Dépêches-toi Alixia.”**

La voix de son partenaire venait de résonner entre les murs. Les gens avaient filé sans demander leur reste. Les arbitres avaient cette capacité. On les voyait, on filait. Certains plus que d’autres. Mais dans cette partie de la ville, ils n’étaient pas appréciés. Il était dangereux d’être en tête à tête avec l’un d’entre eux. Certain.e.s étaient célèbres pour leur cruauté, d’autres pour leur capacité à ne jamais lâcher leur proie. Il en allait de même pour Alixia et son partenaire. 

Elle aurait très bien pu refuser mais il était l’une des rares personnes qu’elle écoutait en dehors du chef du Manoir. Alors sa sortie était terminée pour aujourd’hui. Vivement demain !

**“J’arrive, j’arrive…”**


	5. Blue Light - Xylo

Ses doigts glissaient sur les touches du piano se trouvant devant lui. Installé sur un tabouret lui permettant de toucher les pédales, il suivait les directives de ses parents. C’était ainsi, sa routine et ce jour après jour. Pourtant à cet instant il se trompa d’une note, sa peau se mit à rougir immédiatement sur son visage. La marque laissée par la main de sa mère n’était pas la première de la journée. Il tourna la tête vers elle, la regardant derrière ses lunettes épaisses, elle le regardait de haut comme à son habitude. Pour elle, il n’était qu’un moins que rien et elle prenait un malin plaisir à le lui répéter à la moindre petite erreur.

**“Comment ai-je pu avoir un enfant si peu doué… C’est la faute de ton père.”**

Là encore ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il entendait de tels propos. Ils se renvoyaient la balle à chaque fois qu’il faisait une erreur. Mais était-ce si grave de se tromper parfois ?

Sortant en claquant la porte, il avait enfin un peu de répit. Cela faisait depuis l’aube qu’il était assis ici et ce sans véritablement avoir pris un repas digne de ce nom. Son ventre avait gargouillé durant son entraînement ce qui lui avait valu de nouvelles remarques désobligeantes. À présent il n’y faisait plus attention, enfin c’était ce qu’il pensait car chaque matin son corps tout entier se raidissait en entendant les bruits des pas de l’un de ses parents. L’un comme l’autre, ils étaient durs, stricts et ne voyaient en lui qu’un moyen d’atteindre un certain renom. Chose qu’ils n’avaient plus depuis pas mal de temps. 

Mais Morgan ne voulait pas de tout ça. Au départ il avait juste aimé le son du piano, les mélodies que des gens de sa famille avaient réussi à retranscrire durant les repas de famille. Aujourd’hui il ne les voyait plus. Il devait constamment s'entraîner. Ses angoisses étaient nombreuses, son corps engourdi et frêle, son apparence allait de paire avec tout ce qu’il vivait alors qu’il n’était âgé que d’une douzaine d’année. En le voyant on pourrait aisément croire qu’il était plus jeune. Plus petit que les autres, amaigri, il n’était pas un enfant attirant. Il faisait peine à voir. 

Se levant comme il pouvait, ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il avait si faim. Ses forces s’éteignaient au fur et à mesure des jours. Quand aurait-il enfin droit à un bon repas ? Sans doute lorsqu’il connaîtrait la partition sur le bout des doigts. Tombant à genoux, il prit sa petite bouteille d’eau pour au moins s’hydrater mais la porte s’ouvrit en grand à nouveau.

**“Assieds-toi nous n’en avons pas fini.”**

Il écarquilla les yeux. Elle était revenue si vite. Il voulait juste se reposer, juste un peu de répit et il osa le demander ce qui ne fit qu’accentuer la colère de sa génitrice. Elle ne se gêna pas pour le punir. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir mais surtout les paroles dures et froides. Elle n’était pas maternelle, elle ne l’avait jamais été. 

Sa tête tapa brutalement le sol.

  
  


Et il se réveilla en sursaut dans son appartement. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas fait un tel cauchemar provenant de son passé. Il aurait aimé que tout ça ne soit que des songes mais il avait vécu ce calvaire pendant longtemps. 

Le corps en sueur et légèrement tremblant, son coeur battait la chamade. Il chercha du bout des doigts l’interrupteur pour que la pièce s’illumine enfin. Il n’était plus là-bas, et ce depuis longtemps. Déglutissant, il mit ses lunettes pour aller dans la cuisine et boire un verre d’eau. Tout son corps était encore tremblant mais petit à petit son esprit s’apaisait. Morgan se répétait sans cesse que tout cela était révolu mais la peur était encore là. Diminuant au fil des années, peut-être qu’un jour elle n’existerait plus pour de bon.

Mineur émancipé, il vivait par ses propres moyens à présent et selon les dires de sa propre famille cela était une libération pour eux. Pas autant que pour lui. Sa grand-mère l’avait accueilli dans son ancien appartement, c’était petit mais bien assez grand pour lui. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité, et loin d’eux. Ils n’avaient pas le droit de l’approcher, ni même de venir ici. Tout avait été fait pour qu’il soit en sécurité.

Avançant sur le parquet, il marcha sur une partition. Après tout son amour de la musique n’avait pas disparu mais elle n’était là que pour lui, ou presque. Il avait trouvé une muse pas comme les autres.

S’attelant devant le vieux piano, ses doigts se mirent à glisser mais ils étaient beaucoup moins crispés qu’autrefois. Ils parlaient à sa place, ils déclaraient sa flamme encore et encore. Cet amour de la musique, de la vie, mais aussi son amour pour elle. 

Elle lui avait permis d’avancer à sa façon. Elle lui avait appris à s’aimer aussi. Chose qu’il n’avait jamais connu jusque-là. Elle était sa muse, sa libération et grâce à cette rencontre peu commune, il avait pris son envol. De plus, serait-ce possible que cela dure éternellement ? Peut-être. Après tout sa muse était immortelle.


	6. Symphony - Clean Bandit feat Zara Larsson

Depuis quand le silence avait été brisé ? Depuis quand ses mots lui avaient permis de s’évader et d’entendre à nouveau toutes sortes de mélodie et de sons ? 

Gardien de son état, il avait été affectée à une tâche mais surtout il avait dû prendre un coéquipier comme chaque personne assignée à cette fonction. Habitué au silence, au calme, et à ce qu’on le laisse gérer, leur première rencontre n’avait pas été comme il l’avait espéré. Beaucoup de bruits, des tas de mots, une accolade pour finir par se rendre compte qu’il s’était trompé. Mais au final ce n’était pas ça qui l’avait le plus surpris. C’était plutôt le fait qu’il parvienne à l’atteindre si aisément. Que ses mots, ses gestes, tout en lui soient une gigantesque symphonie ne le quittant plus. C’était brutal. Le silence avait subitement disparu. Ce qui le rassurait venait de voler en éclats et son contrôle avec. 

Il avait pourtant fallu faire avec. La mission était plus importante que son confort personnel. Cependant son collègue était toujours bavard, toujours tactile, toujours là. Cela avait pris une ampleur qu’il pensait impossible pourtant il était parvenu à le faire sortir de ses gonds, à le faire exploser et réagir pour finir par sourire de le voir ainsi. C’était rageant. C’était quelque chose à laquelle il ne s’était jamais attendu ni même préparé. 

Aujourd’hui… Il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant. Il avait appris à vivre avec tout ça, avec tous ces sons allant et venant, avec les gens qui s’étaient rajoutés à leur duo peu commun. Lui avait-il déjà dit ce qu’il en était ? Peut-être pas. 

Assis tout contre un arbre, son regard se posa sur eux. Leur protégé mais aussi l’ami de ce dernier ainsi que son fameux coéquipier bruyant. Ils se reposaient. Il le fallait car leur aventure n’était pas encore terminée. Ils avaient beaucoup de route avant d’atteindre la ville et de tenter de faire profil bas. Ils avaient tout prévu mais ça ne se passait pas comme ils le désiraient. Leur plan semblant sans failles en avait et petit à petit ils les découvraient à leur plus grand désarroi.

Se redressant, il remit correctement la couverture de Kitai avant de tenter de faire de même pour Lui. Soudain son poignet fut pris au piège par sa main, leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. C’était assez courant depuis le temps mais à chaque fois des tas de sons se faisaient entendre alors qu’il ne lui parlait pas. Son coeur battant la chamade, son esprit tentant de raisonner convenablement, sa respiration s’accélérant légèrement. Tout cela créait une symphonie à laquelle il ne parvenait pas à s’habituer. Et elle s’accentuait encore et encore au fil des jours, des heures, voir des secondes.

**“Tu devrais te reposer. Dans quelques heures nous allons partir.”  
** **“Alors reposes-toi avec moi mon petit Sakkai.”**

Un sourire étirait ses lèvres mais il était pourtant sérieux. Jamais il ne moquait de lui surtout avec ce genre de propos.

Mais cette fois ce ne fut pas Sakkai qui fut pris au dépourvu. Non cette fois, ce dernier ne prononça aucune parole et finit même par se glisser sous la couverture de son collègue. Il s’allongea et le fixa à nouveau.

**“Il t’arrive donc d’être silencieux parfois.”**

Mais bien vite Il reprit ses habitudes et bien vite la symphonie fut accompagnée de la mélodie de ses mots, de sa voix mais aussi de ses gestes. 


	7. Dance To This - Troye Sivan feat Ariana Grande

ça ne devait être qu’une soirée entre ami.e.s dans un petit bar du quartier alors comment s’était-il retrouvé dans cet endroit ? La musique était si forte qu’il avait l’impression qu’elle faisait vibrer tout son corps. Personne ne pouvait se parler. Et la plupart des gens avait un verre d’alcool à la main. De plus la lumière était parfois bien trop agressive pour ses yeux. En clair, ce n’était pas son lieu favori mais si son meilleur ami était content c’était l’essentiel. Après tout c’était son anniversaire. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça.

Assis dans un coin, il sirotait son verre d’eau en silence. De toute façon avec qui aurait-il pu parler ? Ayant plusieurs fois refusé d’aller sur la piste de danse, il regarda l’heure pour la énième fois. Cela ne faisait qu’une heure qu’ils étaient ici ? Bon sang. Il avait l’étrange impression qu’il faisait corps avec le canapé depuis une éternité. 

Mais en étant parfaitement honnête, la musique n’était pas si mal et personne de bien trop alcoolisée n’était venue lui parler. Il fallait juste qu’il attende que tout cela se termine et à un moment ou à un autre ils voudraient tous rentrer. Son calvaire s’arrêterait enfin.

N’ayant pas son portable, il observait les gens. C’était fou comme certaines personnes avaient le rythme dans la peau. D’ailleurs une personne en particulier attirait souvent son regard. 

Son corps ondulait et donnait l’impression que tout était facile. Gracieux, hypnotisant, il n’en revenait pas. C’était un autre aspect positif de cet endroit. Au final cette soirée n’était pas si nulle et il tentait de ne pas trop bouder ou montrer son mécontentement. 

Observant le corps de la personne se mouvoir avec aisance sur la piste, il n’était pas le seul à être époustouflé par son talent. D’autres étaient autant subjugués que lui sauf qu’il fut le seul à applaudir une fois que la personne se retira de la piste pour peut-être se désaltérer ou retrouver un groupe de potes. Espérant que le son avait caché ses applaudissements, il fut bien vite déçu lorsque son regard croisa le sien.

**“Zut…”**

Il se mordit la lèvre et déposa son verre sur la petite table basse devant lui. Son regard tomba alors sur les jambes du danseur. Relevant le visage vers le sien, il remarqua bien sur son sourire mais aussi les perles de sueur glissant sur son visage mais aussi sur son torse. Tiens donc il n’avait pas remarqué sa tenue avant qu’il ne soit devant lui. Son haut était en partie transparent et mettait en valeur son corps à bien des égards.

**“Merci !”  
** **“Oh de rien… je me suis laissé aller par vos, enfin tes mouvements et voilà..”  
** **“C’est gentil et tu peux me tutoyer, on a possiblement le même âge.”**

Peut-être bien. De son côté il était incapable de donner le bon âge aux autres, il préférait s’abstenir pour ne pas créer d’esclandre mais oui, ils auraient très bien pu avoir le même âge. Bon maintenant que tout cela était dit, il allait sans doute partir mais que nenni. S’asseyant à ses côtés, il lui prit même sa boisson. Il avait du toupet.

**“Tu pourrais..”  
** **“Danser avec toi.”  
** **“Que.. Quoi ?”**

Écarquillant les yeux, il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l’eau. Lui danser ? Non et encore moins avec lui avec qui tout semblait aisé.

**“Mais si ! Je te guiderai.”  
** **“Non je t’assure, si tu tiens à tes pieds il ne vaut mieux pas.”**

Sauf que là encore il n’eut pas son mot à dire et bientôt il sentit son corps attiré sur la piste de danse. Il était plus fort qu’il ne l’avait cru. 

La musique continuait de faire vibrer tout son corps sauf qu’il n’était plus en sécurité sur son siège. Et encore moins à l’aise lorsqu’il sentit son corps tout contre le sien. Il lui montrait comment bouger. Certes c’était très aimable mais il n’était pas du tout à son aise.

**“Détends-toi”  
** **“Plus facile à dire…”**

Il s’étonna brusquement de l’avoir entendu si distinctement avec le bruit environnant. Ses lèvres étaient si proches des siennes, son regard totalement dans le sien, il en eut le souffle coupé. C’était la première fois que son coeur s’emballait de la sorte pour une autre personne.


	8. Rescue me - OneRepublic

La gorge serrée, il rentra dans la salle faisant office de lieu de cérémonie. Tout était si bien décoré et agencé. Les gens étaient souriants. Des lumières volaient ici et là grâce à la magie. Mme Weasley était ravie tandis que plus loin son fils Ron semblait un peu plus inquiet comme s’il se doutait que quelque chose allait arriver. 

Son regard se posa sur d’autres visages connus dont Luna, Neville mais aussi Pansy, Hermione ainsi que Blaise. On pouvait voir la famille Weasley au complet ou presque. La guerre avait pris des vies, mais à cet instant la future épouse était sans doute en train de se préparer. Puis ses yeux gris se posèrent sur Lui. Il inspira profondément. Le costume lui avait très bien et soulignait la forme de son corps. Blaise avait dû intervenir, il n’en doutait pas un instant. Surtout qu’à présent il ne se cachait plus du tout de sa relation avec Ron.  
Draco était heureux pour lui. Vraiment. Son bonheur comptait beaucoup, tout comme celui de Pansy dont les doigts frôlaient ceux de Granger. Il valait mieux ne pas tenter de les séparer car la Gryffondor avait du répondant. Il avait pu l’expérimenter durant leurs années scolaires respectives et ce à maintes reprises.

Mais comme attiré par un aimant, ses yeux se fixèrent à nouveau sur lui. Sa chevelure n’était pas attachée. Sa barbe était très bien taillée. Il était splendide. À cette pensée, son corps se tendit comme lors de leur baiser mais aussi de cette étreinte qu’ils avaient partagé. Autant pour leur baiser, Harry avait fui, autant pour leur étreinte, c’est lui qui avait pris la poudre d’escampette. Depuis ils ne s’étaient plus vus ni même parlés.  
Déglutissant en se remémorant tout ça, il alla s’installer dans un coin, évitant autant que possible la famille de son cousin mais aussi sa propre famille. Après tout Pansy et Blaise étaient son clan, cette partie de lui qu’il avait choisi.   
S’il était ici, ce n’était pas pour créer d’esclandre. Il voulait se faire une raison, se faire un électrochoc et peut-être que de le voir se marier avec Ginny l’aiderait. De plus il ne voulait pas blesser la rouquine même si clairement, il éprouvait énormément de jalousie et d’envie. La colère grandissait en lui et il fallait que tout cela cesse. Il fallait qu’il passe à autre chose pour à son tour pouvoir respirer pleinement sans ressasser, sans se dire qu’il serait bien mieux avec lui qu’avec elle, qu’il pourrait le comprendre et que cette étreinte n’avait pas été vaine. 

Malheureusement personne ne viendrait l’aider, le sauver de ses ressentis. Il s’agissait de son problème, de sa peine à venir. De toute façon il ne resterait que pour la cérémonie avant de filer. Il était doué pour ça, et ce depuis longtemps.  
Cependant, bien qu’il voulait se faire discret, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il ne l’avait pas vu venir. Sursautant, sa main se posa d’emblée sur sa baguette tandis qu’un crépitement de magie se fit voir autour de lui.

**“Doucement, ce n’est que moi.”**

La voix de Blaise l’apaisa immédiatement. Il se détendit mais il avait encore de vieux réflexes et d’anciennes craintes que peu de gens parvenaient à comprendre. Il avait beau tenter d’en parler depuis quelques semaines avec un professionnel, il ne parvenait pas à passer à autre chose. Le fait même d’en avoir parlé avait tout remué à nouveau et son mental s’en était retrouvé fragiliser. Il espérait que cela allait changer par la suite.

**“Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.”**   
**“Moi non plus.”**   
**“Je suis content que tu sois là.”**

Il lui adressa un léger sourire avant de reprendre son visage neutre. Ils étaient entourés et là encore il ne parvenait pas à se détendre. La situation ne l’aidait pas. 

**“Tu as fait du beau travail avec Potter.”**   
**“Ah tu es un connaisseur ! Je savais bien que tu allais voir ma petite touche personnelle.”**   
**“Tu as toujours eu énormément de goût Blaise, et tu as réussi à rendre Potter attirant.”**   
**“Plus que d’habitude ?”**   
**“Oui même si j’aime voir sa chevelure emmêlée, sa barbe de plusieurs jours.”**

Il avait chuchoté la fin de sa phrase. Ce n’était pas une chose à dire ici. De plus les gens s’étaient installés au fur et à mesure. Il était bientôt temps.  
Ron fit signe à son compagnon de le rejoindre ce que Blaise fit après s’être excusé auprès de son frère de coeur et d’armes. Draco ne lui en voudrait pas pour ça. Il en faudrait beaucoup pour qu’il soit en froid avec lui. Mais il n’avait pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça car son regard fut happé à nouveau par le sien. Il y trouva de la surprise ce qui pouvait être normal après ce qu’ils avaient vécu. Mais ce n’était pas tout.  
Il devait être heureux pour lui, pour eux. Souriant légèrement, il le félicita de loin mais Potter ne semblait pas de cet avis. Sans doute le côté Gryffondor car il vint jusqu’à lui et prit son poignet pour l'entraîner plus loin. Et plus précisément dans la pièce de la mariée.

Draco se trouva alors face à une Ginny toute aussi surprise que lui et un Potter en colère. Il n’avait pas prévu ça durant cette journée. Loin de là même.   
Ils n’étaient pas passés inaperçus et dans peu de temps la pièce allait vite être remplie par d’autres membres des différentes familles. 

**“Peux-tu m’expliquer ce que tu fous ici Malfoy ?!”**


	9. Oya - Obeyi

Il n’y avait plus que le froid et la mort. Assis dans un coin de cette prison dans laquelle ils l’avaient enfermé par peur d’être proche de lui et ce depuis des années, il regardait à travers le trou qu’ils avaient fait pour qu’il reste en vie. Mais à quoi bon ? Ils le craignaient, ils ne voulaient pas de lui avec eux et encore moins ressentir ce qu’il provoquait chez eux.

La chaleur du soleil ne venait plus jusqu’à lui. L’air, le vent, la vie elle-même n’était plus à ses côtés depuis des mois. La faim était là, décimant son esprit et sa raison. Il avait toujours été ainsi. Il avait toujours eu cette appétit et ce besoin de tout dévorer sur son passage sans que cela ne parvienne à le rassasier. Il avait toujours su exactement ce qui se trouvait dans chaque remise, il avait toujours su trouver ce qui nourrissait son peuple comme il l’appelait autrefois. Mais après de maintes catastrophes, ils avaient décidé que c’en était assez. Sa venue ici n’était pas irréfléchie et sa survie non plus.

Petit, les gens avaient vu sa famille dépérir à ses côtés mais aussi leurs voisins au fil des années comme si sa présence même était accompagnée par la mort. C’était lent. Cela les dévorait de l’intérieur. Pourtant, les autres ne ressentaient ça que pendant un temps alors que pour lui c’était constant. Son corps était amaigri. Il n’était pas beau à voir. Mais bientôt tout cela serait enfin terminé. Il pourrait être libéré de cette malédiction lui collant à la peau. Il n’avait rien demandé de tout ça. Et il se sentait si seul. Même avec les siens, cette solitude était présente. Il n’avait pas encore trouvé sa famille, les personnes lui donnant envie de sourire ou de pleurer. Là il se sentait vide à part cette faim constante le rendant totalement fou. 

**“Libérez-moi… Tuez-moi…”**

Il les avait entendu venir jusqu’à lui pour le nourrir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi. Pourquoi ils le maintenaient en vie de la sorte.

**“Je vous en supplie… Tuez-moi pour de bon…”**

Il vit alors une assiette s’approcher de l’orifice lui permettant de survivre ou presque. La nourriture était alléchante mais bien vite… Cela ne suffirait plus. Il le savait. Et il ne lui répondait pas. Cela l’enrageait un peu plus.

Frappant le sol de son poing, il n’en pouvait plus. Que tout cela se termine une bonne fois pour toute. Il en avait assez d’être un jeu pour eux ou une quelconque malédiction qu’il fallait entretenir pour maintenir le calme dans les champs ou les villages. Il n’était pas une marionnette que l’on pouvait utiliser à ses fins. 

**“Venez me chercher.”**

Ces quelques mots étaient venus à lui sans qu’il ne comprenne pourquoi. 

Le sol se mit alors à trembler et les êtres étant venus le nourrir tombèrent à terre. Un bruit sourd résonna dans sa prison, il avait l’impression que la pression était de plus en plus forte. Se bouchant les oreilles de ses mains, il ne s’entendit même pas hurler. Fermant les yeux, des larmes coulèrent. Tout se fissurait petit à petit. Les murs de sa prison s’écroulèrent sans le toucher et le soleil semblait lui même avoir disparu. 

Tout était dévasté et face à lui un homme d’une beauté comme aucune autre. Une partie de son visage n’était qu’un squelette, de l’autre de la chair, de la chaleur. 

**“Qui es-tu ?”  
“Tu m’as appelé mon frère.”**

Sa voix était si douce pourtant il ne comprenait pas. Se levant difficilement, son corps était fragile bien qu’il n’avait jamais failli. Approchant lentement, il repensa à ses mots. C’était donc pour ça qu’il était venu ? Les larmes se remirent à couler et il tendit les bras vers lui.

**“Merci… Mille fois merci…”**

Il s’effondra tout contre lui et là il sut qui il était. Il était son frère, il était La Mort alors que lui.. Lui il était La Famine. Tout lui revenait enfin en mémoire mais son esprit n’était pas prêt à subir tout ça. La douleur irradiait dans tout son être. C’était à la fois splendide et cauchemardesque. 

S’écroulant pour de bon, La Mort porta son frère tout contre lui. Déposant un baiser sur son front, il eut un petit sourire.

**“Bienvenue à la maison petit frère.”**

Et ils disparurent sans un bruit alors que tout un village fut décimé. Cela marqua l’histoire de cette région à jamais. Cela restera surtout un souvenir doux et amer pour La Famine. 


	10. Bad Habits - The Kooks

Encore allongée totalement nue sur son lit, elle relisait pour la énième fois son article alors qu’elle devrait déjà être en train de se préparer. Mais quelque chose clochait. Elle y avait pensé durant toute la journée, et ce même sous la douche ou en mangeant. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, elle déposa à nouveau le parchemin sur son oreiller. Les positions différentes n’avaient pas résolu son problème. Cet article n’avançait pas comme elle le désirait.    
Soupirant, elle mit les pieds contre le mur bien qu’elle n’était pas chez elle. Elle résidait dans une auberge.

Sa valise ouverte dans un coin et totalement en bordel en était la preuve. Tout comme les habits qui traînaient ici et là. Il faut dire qu’elle était ici depuis deux semaines déjà. C’était un peu comme si elle était chez elle. Après tout elle n’avait pas de chez elle à proprement parler. En Angleterre, elle louait un appartement mais il n’y avait pas grand chose dedans vu le peu de temps qu’elle y passait. Tout rentrait dans ses bagages la plupart du temps. Le monde était sa demeure, c’était ce qu’elle aimait se dire mais parfois cela lui pesait. 

**“Bordel.”**

Rien à faire. Elle n’arrivait pas à trouver et ce n’était pas en le relisant pour la énième fois que cela allait lui sauter aux yeux. Il valait mieux le laisser de côté pour la soirée, se détendre et à tête reposée ou presque, elle pourrait peut-être enfin reprendre ce qui lui déplaisait dans ses écrits. Il lui restait encore une semaine avant de l’envoyer. ça allait. C’était bien plus que nécessaire.

De plus, un son se fit entendre. 

**“Merde !”**

Sautant hors du lit, elle arrêta la sonnerie et prit ce qu’elle avait mis de côté pour cette soirée. Un pantalon slim moulant son corps fin et une chemise large rayée. Sa chevelure courte était décoiffée mais ce n’était pas grave. Pas besoin de maquillage. Il lui manquait juste sa veste, ses bottines et un sac.

**“Où je les ai foutu ?!”**

Regardant autour d’elle, Lénaïs se rendit enfin compte du bordel monstre de sa chambre. Soupirant, elle n’avait pas le temps. Récupérant sa baguette, elle prononça un sort qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien depuis toutes ces années. Subitement ses affaires changèrent de place pour retrouver sa valise et ce dans un ordre parfait, mais surtout elle retrouva ce qu’elle cherchait. 

Clairement elle n’avait pas le temps. Non pas que la ponctualité était un détail important mais elle allait revoir une personne qui lui était chère. 

Vérifiant une dernière fois que tout était plus ou moins nickel, elle ferma la porte derrière elle en un claquement sourd avant de courir dans les escaliers. Heureusement le bar n’était pas loin. À peine à quelques minutes de son lieu de vie actuel, elle n’avait pas besoin de transplaner. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle marchait d’un pas vif tandis que quelques regards se retournaient parfois sur son passage. Il se dégageait d’elle une confiance sans faille. Depuis ses années de collège, elle s’était affirmée davantage. Non pas qu’à cette époque elle ne l’était pas. Disons que ça s’était accentué et pas qu’un peu. 

Aujourd’hui elle se fichait éperdument du regard des autres. Sa vie seule comptait, bien qu’il y avait des gens importants à ses yeux tel que Gyl ou encore Syl. Toutefois elle vivait comme elle l’entendait et c’était grâce à ça qu’elle l’avait rencontré.

Entrant dans le bar, elle la chercha du regard et son sourire fut accueilli par le sien.

**“En retard!”**  
“Oh ça va, de deux minutes, tu vas me dire que tu es là depuis une heure ?”  
“Bien sur que non, à force, je sais bien que c’est inutile.”

Elle jeta son sac sur la banquette et se mit face à elle.

**“Toujours aussi radieuse.”**  
“Vile flatteuse.”  
“Je sais, mais ça marche non ?”  
“En effet mais il va falloir que tu attendes encore un peu avant d’obtenir quelque chose de moi.”

La conversation était lancée. Encore une soirée prometteuse qui finirait peut-être dans sa chambre mais si ce n’était pas le cas ce n’était pas grave. Tout ce qui comptait c’était leurs échanges, sa présence et le plaisir qu’elles y prenaient autant l’une que l’autre. 


	11. 11 Minutes - YUNGBLUD & Halsey feat Travix Barker

Cette nuit avait été dure à avaler. Assis sur le canapé, il n’en revenait toujours pas. Le vide s’était installé en même temps que le déni. Il refusait ce qui venait d’arriver et ce en si peu de temps. Rien que de songer à tout ça les larmes revenaient ainsi que la gorge nouée et la nausée. 

S’enroulant davantage dans le plaid il savait qui l’avait conduit ici. Il entendait une personne vaquer à ses affaires un peu plus loin. Vu les sons, sans doute dans la cuisine mais il ne se sentait pas capable de manger quoique ce soit. Il ne voulait juste pas que tout ça soit vrai. C’était impossible. Il entendait à nouveau ses gémissements, ses plaintes puis les propos du vétérinaire. Il entendait en boucle ses dires, ses conseils. Il n’y avait plus rien à faire. Il ne ferait que souffrir en restant à ses côtés. Il avait beau le savoir la décision restait tout de même dure. Tout son corps s’était tendu et les larmes étaient venues tout aussi rapidement. 

Le bras de son compagnon autour de sa taille n’était pas parvenu à le soutenir. Il devait prendre la décision de laisser partir son meilleur ami, celui avec qui il avait grandi et qui avait vu tant de choses. Pourtant il n’avait pas le choix. Il le savait. Et c’est dans un sanglot étouffé qu’il avait donné sa réponse au vétérinaire. Il acceptait. C’était le meilleur choix à faire. 

Les adieux ne furent pas plus facile pour autant. Il lui avait parlé, il avait tenté de ne pas pleurer devant lui, il l’avait rassuré en lui disant que tout allait se terminer, qu’il ne souffrirait plus et qu’il l’aimait tellement. Anubis comprenait, il le savait. Mais l’entendre souffrir c’était trop. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Alors petit à petit il s’éloigna. Il s’endormit peu à peu tandis que Yvan se brisait. Il perdait un être cher.

Puis ce fut le trou noir. Il ne parvenait à se souvenir du retour, de ce que son compagnon avait pu lui dire. Il était simplement là sur le canapé tandis que son partenaire tentait de le faire manger un peu.

**“Yvan, s’il te plait..”  
“Je n’ai pas faim. Pas maintenant.. S’il te plait..”**

À peine eut-il dit ça qu’il sentit à nouveau son corps s’effondrer. Mais il était là. Il le retenait, lui maintenait la tête hors de l’eau. 

**“J’ai eu raison n’est-ce-pas ? Il souffrait et… maintenant ça va.”**   
**“Oui Yvan.. Tu as bien fait, je t’assure. Anubis était trop âgé pour subir une intervention aussi lourde, il avait très peu de chance de s’en sortir. Là il est parti avec toi à ses côtés, en sentant tes caresses, en entendant ta voix.”**   
**“Oui.. Mais ça fait si mal…”**   
**“Je m’en doute. Tu peux pleurer encore et encore si tu en as besoin. Je suis là.”**   
**“Merci… Je suis désolé de..”**   
**“Tu n’as pas à l’être. C’est normal d’être triste.”**

Il leva son visage vers le sien bien qu’il ne le voyait pas. Son visage était envahi par les larmes. Il se moucha avant de poser sa tête contre son corps. Il avait besoin d’entendre ça, cela lui ferait sans doute du bien plus tard mais il aurait tellement aimé que tout ça ne soit pas réel.


	12. Starving - Hailee Steinfeld & Grey feat Zedd

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Le Manoir était totalement silencieux. Tout le monde semblait dormir et les arbitres rôdant de nuit n’étaient pas encore rentrés. C’était étrange pour iel. Un foyer. Ce n’était pas quelque chose à laquelle iel avait été habitué.e malgré son jeune âge. Cela faisait maintenant six semaines qu’iel était là. Les gens avaient été relativement corrects sans pour autant être doux, gentils, à l’écoute de ses moindres envies. Et heureusement. Après tout ce serait tellement bizarre. Ce n’était pas quelque chose à laquelle iel avait été habitué. Pourtant une personne s’était rapproché d’iel. Il était plus grand qu’iel et surtout il n’abandonnait jamais. Il prenait son temps, ne lea brusquait jamais tout en étant toujours là s’il le fallait. 

Iel trouvait qu’il ressemblait beaucoup à son père bien qu’au fond son caractère était un peu similaire à celui de sa mère. Cela avait été visible lors de la scène du premier bain. Ce fut épique mais le jeune garçon avait tenu tête à une personne que pas mal de monde craignait. Pourtant il n’avait pas hésité un seul instant ce qui avait surpris une bonne partie des arbitres et ce qui avait beaucoup plus à sa mère. 

Mais surtout il avait réussi à l’approcher et il lui avait permis d’avoir davantage confiance dans cet endroit. Au départ iel avait pensé fuir rapidement, récupérant au passage de quoi s’acheter des aliments dehors mais après tous ces jours, iel était encore là. 

C’était nouveau d’avoir un toit au-dessus de sa tête, un lit chaud bien qu’iel n’y avait pas encore dormi. C’était angoissant, iel avait peur seul.e dans cette chambre qu’on lui avait donné sans rien demander en échange. Habituellement iel dormait dehors, certes seul.e mais en ayant toujours choisi un coin sécurisant au préalable. Il fallait survivre en extérieur, ce n’était pas chose aisée. Dehors les gens se battaient pour un rien, pour de la drogue, pour un lit, pour le plaisir. C’était devenu normal à ses yeux. Ce qui rendait les gens ici relativement étranges. Ce n’était pas dans la logique des choses, tout du moins la logique de ce qu’iel avait vécu jusque-là. 

Neuf années qui n’avaient pas été des plus tendres mais au moins iel avait réussi à se forger un certain caractère et quelques capacités utiles lorsque l’on vivait dehors. Mais petit à petit, ce “foyer” devenait attirant. Plus iel découvrait des choses, plus iel avait envie d’en savoir plus. L’enfant en voulait toujours plus et ça l’effrayait. Dans son esprit tout pourrait s’arrêter brusquement. Il fallait constamment se préparer au pire pour pouvoir survivre mais Matheo était patient. Il lui avait même prêté une veilleuse et une couverture pour son petit coin de vie. D’ailleurs cette cachette était dans sa chambre. Ainsi il n’était pas très loin, si jamais il le fallait, iel pouvait le rejoindre et c’était ce qui était en train de se passer.

Sur la pointe des pieds, iel était devenu.e assez doué.e pour être discret.e. Traînant sa couverture autour de ses épaules, iel s’approcha petit à petit de son lit. Il semblait dormir. Comment faisait-il pour être si serein ? 

Penchant la tête, sa chevelure beaucoup plus courte après un passage entre les mains de Lisabeth et surtout un bon bain qui avait failli finir en catastrophe, iel n’avait plus la même tête. On discernait à présent son regard noir et profond comme deux orbes obscures. Sa chevelure était courte mais toute aussi sombre mais dévoilait un visage fin et encore un peu amaigri comme le reste de son corps. Pas très grand.e pour son âge, sans doute en dessous de la courbe, ça ne lea dérangeait pas. Au contraire ça avait toujours été pratique pour se faufiler partout et filer à l’anglaise lorsqu’il le fallait. 

Là par exemple, iel avait réussi à s’approcher au maximum du lit de la personne en qui iel avait le plus confiance pour l’instant. Vérifiant qu’il respirait, iel s’assit à même le sol, toujours enroulé.e dans sa couverture. 

Ce n’était pas si désagréable d’avoir quelqu’un avec qui passer du temps, avec qui partager un gâteau ou même une couverture. Mais iel n’en était pas encore là. Matheo l’apprivoisait encore mais clairement il était l’être le plus proche d’iel et ça, le Boss du Manoir l’avait remarqué tout comme d’autres membres de cet étrange foyer. 

Au final, iel se mit en boule au pied du lit de son acolyte pour s’endormir en sécurité. Ici tout irait bien. 


	13. Be Together - Major Lazer feat Wild Belle

Ton regard dans le sien, son sourire répondant au tien, je me tiens dans l’ombre. Cela me convient à la perfection. Je suis le fils des Enfers, le fils de celui dont le royaume n’est que Mort et Peine. Je n’aurai jamais pu être à tes côtés, toi, le fils de Poséidon. Je me suis fait une raison depuis tout ce temps. Malgré tout je ne peux pas m’empêcher de tout faire pour te sauver mais aussi pour la maintenir à tes côtés. Moi qui aurait tant voulu être là, être celui à qui tu penses, à qui tu prends la main, à qui tu désires dévoiler tant de choses et avec qui tu te vois dans un avenir plus ou moins proche.

Nous sommes amis, enfin je crois. Pour toi sans doute, pour moi c’est une douleur envahissant mon corps à chaque fois que mon épaule frôle la tienne. Petit à petit je m'abîme dans mes propres abysses, dans cet enfer que je me suis créé en réalisant ce que je ressentais pour toi. Alors que de ton côté tu ne sais rien de tout ça et tu n’en sauras jamais rien. Je ne veux rien te dire malgré ce que Eros a cru voir en moi. Ce foutu Dieu… Il a tout remis en question en quelques secondes à peine. Cela l’a diverti mais pas moi. Ma colère n’avait jamais été aussi grande.. Tout comme ma peur. Comment a-t-il osé ? Osé dévoiler tout ça devant Jason. Il aurait dû se taire. Je le déteste tellement d’avoir agi de la sorte. Nous ne sommes vraiment que des pions à leurs yeux. De quoi se divertir durant toute leur immortalité. Mais sans nous, ils ne seraient pas là. Personne ne les prieraient et ils deviendraient des Dieux oubliés à leur tour. Peut-être qu’eux aussi ont peur mais ce n’est pas une raison pour nous infliger tout ça. 

Cette foutue loi comme quoi ils ne peuvent pas agir par eux-même. ça les arrange bien surtout. C’est facile de faire des enfants et de ne plus rien faire par la suite, de les voir se débrouiller pour survivre face à des titans, face à d’autres dieux et déesses, d’être proches de la mort sans que quiconque ne viennent à leur secours.   
J’ai eu tellement peur, tellement mal. J’ai tout perdu. Ma soeur, ma seule famille, puis toi.. Toi dont je suis tombé amoureux. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi ?   
C’est un cauchemar dont je ne parviens pas à me réveiller et avec lequel je vis jour après jour sans rien montrer. Mais à présent Jason le sait et il m’a accepté. Il m’a dévoilé une partie de son être que je ne connaissais pas. Après tout nous ne sommes pas si proches que ça et pourtant il m’a écouté, m’a épaulé. C’est fou… Ce monde l’est de toute façon et mes ténèbres ne m’en protègent pas.   
Quel dommage…

Et aujourd’hui nous devons nous battre une nouvelle fois. Nous devons mettre fin à une nouvelle guerre que nous n’avions pas demandé.   
Foutue prophétie, j’en ai parfois assez. Ma solitude me pèse aussi. Mais surtout je suis fatigué aujourd’hui. Fatigué de tout ça. Possible que d’avoir utilisé mes pouvoirs n’aide pas, je suis au bord du gouffre. Je le sens. 

Je m’effondre et ce n’est pas toi qui viendra me sauver.  
Pourtant je sens une main dans la mienne.  
Je sens une chaleur qui m’enrobe, me protège.  
Je vois un sourire qui ne demande rien en échange.  
Je sens un regard aimant sur moi.  
Ce n’est pas toi mais c’est si doux, si étrange aussi et tellement déstabilisant.  
Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?   
Est-ce que je peux vraiment y croire ?


	14. I Don't Wanna Dance - COIN

La musique était lancinante. Les couples s’étaient formés et placés sur la piste de danse comme de bons petits soldats. On pouvait voir des sourires, de la tendresse, des baisers et des regards échangés. Mais de son côté, il avait du mal à se laisser aller à ce genre d’attentions. Regardant sa partenaire de danse, elle semblait heureuse. Son corps tout contre le sien, sa chevelure glissant sur sa main au creux de son dos, sa voix parvenant à ses oreilles, tout semblait parfait. Pourtant cela le laissait froid, voir carrément de marbre. Ce n’était pas sa faute. Après tout il avait fait le premier pas, il était celui qui lui avait proposé de l’accompagner à cette soirée mais à présent il le regrettait. Il aurait dû agir comme bon lui semblait mais la pression de ses “amis” avait pris le dessus. Il avait eu peur du regard des autres alors qu’à présent il le cherchait du regard. 

Il le remarqua assis à une table en train de boire un verre de jus. Il parlait avec une personne qu’il ne connaissait pas. Il souriait mais soudain son regard fut attiré par le sien et il le salua d’un sourire. Bien sur qu’il aurait dû l’inviter et non pas elle. 

Se décalant doucement, il observa la jeune femme. Surprise, ça elle l’était. Il s’éloigna un peu plus, leurs chaleurs respectives ne s’entremêlaient plus.

**“Qu’est-ce que tu fais?”**   
**“J’arrête cette mascarade.”**   
**“De quoi tu parles Sacha ?”**   
**“Je ne peux plus faire semblant.”**

Certains regards les observaient. Sauf que cette fois il tentait de ne pas faire attention à tout ça. Il avait pris sa décision et ce même si son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Impossible. 

**“Faire semblant d’être avec moi ? Tu te fous de moi j’espère.”  
“Non je suis désolé..”**

Il ne put dire son prénom qu’il reçut une claque retentissante. Il pouvait comprendre son geste. Après tout il la rejetait devant toutes et tous et ce durant un slow. Clairement il n’avait eu aucun tact et elle s’éloignait déjà vers un groupe d’ami.e.s qui le fusillaient du regard avant de s’occuper d’elle. Sans doute que dès demain il serait sur une liste noire et que des commérages le descendraient en flèche mais tant pis.

Seul sur la piste, il tenta de ne pas céder à la pression qu’il se mettait seul. Il fallait agir et c’était le bon moment, quitte à se prendre un rejet à son tour. S’approchant alors de lui, il le salua de façon un peu gauche.

**“Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu’elle réagisse ainsi ?”  
“Que je ne pouvais plus faire semblant.”**

Le visage de son camarade se figea l’espace de quelques secondes. Avait-il compris ? Sans doute que oui. 

**“Du coup, je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas danser avec moi.”**   
**“C’est un slow, tu t’en rends compte?”**   
**“Oui oui.”**

Il attendait sa réponse et quand il se releva pour lui faire face et s’éloigner, Sacha baissa la tête. C’était foutu. Tant pis. Il avait réussi à aller de l’avant mais bordel ça faisait mal. 

**“Qu’est-ce que tu fous?”  
“Hein ?”**

Il tourna la tête vers lui et vit alors sa main tendue vers la sienne. Il avait accepté ? Bon sang… Il s’approcha à nouveau de lui et prit sa main devant tous leurs camarades. Son cœur battait la chamade. Non pas qu’il soit un mec populaire mais faire son coming-out de la sorte, ce n’était pas simple pour autant. 

Se plaçant tout contre lui, cette fois il réagissait et pas qu’un peu. Son corps semblait totalement fondre, sa respiration se couper par moment, son cœur s’emballer pour un oui ou pour un non.

**“ça va aller?”**   
**“Oui oui.”**   
**"Alors regarde-moi Sacha et tente de me dire autre chose que oui oui.”**

Il était vrai que depuis qu’ils étaient sur la piste de danse, il n’avait pas osé croiser son regard. Levant la tête à nouveau, ils faisaient pratiquement la même taille à un ou deux centimètres près. 

**“Je suis là.”  
“Je sais.”**

ça allait le faire. Ce serait dur mais pas impossible. Il était là mais pas que lui, sa soeur le soutenait, son cousin aussi. Pour ses parents, ce serait une autre paire de manche mais pour l’instant il préférait occulter tout ça et profiter de sa soirée.


	15. Wicked Game - Lauren Aquilina

La marque continuait de progresser sur sa peau. Elle sentait sa chair la brûler mais elle serrait les dents. Face à eux un groupe qui ne désirait qu’une chose, leur perte. Ils étaient assis derrière leurs bureaux tout en les prenant de haut. Après tout ils n’étaient que des enfants à leurs yeux. Pourtant les fameux enfants avaient fait beaucoup pour eux et ils osait les juger. C’était inadmissible. La colère prenait le pas sur bien d’autres émotions, entraînant des réactions en chaîne. 

Le noir commença à transparaître sur ses poignets, sur ses mains mais aussi sur son cou ce qui fit réagir l’assemblée. Chacun à leur tour, ils la fixèrent et firent signe aux gardes de s’approcher au cas où. Ils se méfiaient d’eux et ils n’avaient pas tort. Mais s’ils en étaient là, c’était par leur faute. 

À ses côtés son petit frère mais aussi des semblables. Ils avaient toujours été utilisés pour le bien de cette pseudo communauté mais c’était faux. Ils n’avaient été là que pour suivre les ordres et faire régner la peur dans cette partie du monde. C’était suffisant pour eux, mais plus pour les pions. Il fallait que cela cesse.

**“Cessez ça immédiatement !”**

Un nouvel ordre qui la fit tiquer un peu plus. Les marques s’implantaient lentement sur sa peau pour sans doute ne plus jamais partir. C’était douloureux, c’était comme si elle était marquée au fer rouge mais cela se propageait sur tout son corps. Ne les lâchant pas des yeux, elle tenta de faire un pas en avant mais un garde posa sa lame tout contre sa poitrine. Ainsi donc ils avaient peur d’eux ? 

**“Cessez quoi?”**   
**“Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.”**   
**“Soyez plus clair. Que j’arrête ce que vous m’avez fait ? Si je suis ainsi c’est de votre faute ! Vos petits jeux, vos expériences tout en vous prenant pour Dieu nous ont créé, nous avons été utilisés et maintenant que nous vous faisons peur, vous voulez nous mettre dans des cages ?”**   
**“Vous êtes dangereux pour la communauté. Vous avez fait de graves dégâts, tué des personnes et j’en passe. Voilà pourquoi vous devez être punis tous autant que vous êtes.”**   
**“Je refuse.”**   
**“Vous n’avez aucun droit vous le savez très bien.”**   
**“Je les prends.”**

Son regard vira soudain au violet tandis que les marques atteignaient à présent ses joues et son front. Le garde appuya un peu plus sa lame contre sa poitrine mais il gémit soudain de douleur et lâcha son arme rouge et incandescante.

**“Arrêtez-les immédiatement !”  
“Approchez et je n’hésiterai pas à vous tuer.”**

Elle était honnête, sincère mais également tranchante. La colère était certes présente cependant elle gardait la tête sur les épaules. Il fallait partir bien qu’elle désirait tous les conduire six pieds sous terre. Malheureusement elle n’était pas seule dans cette galère et il fallait les mettre à l’abri. 

Tournant le dos à l’assemblée qui appelait sans nul doute des gardiens, elle regarda ceux qui avaient formé sa famille sans trop le vouloir. Âgée de 19 ans, elle était l’aînée et se devait de les protéger.

**“Partons. On s’en sortira, on trouvera un coin pour nous.”**

Elle l'espérait tout du moins mais c'était leur seul espoir à cet instant. Elle leur sourit et prit par la suite la main de son frère. Ils la suivirent sans trop de mal, la porte de la salle explosa et les gardes derrière furent projetés contre les murs. Des craquements sourds se firent entendre. De nouvelles pertes à rajouter sur leur liste mais cette fois, elle l’avait choisi. Elle en prenait toute la responsabilité.

Avançant avec les siens, son petit frère tout contre elle, personne ne pourrait les approcher. À chaque porte des pertes, mais aussi un petit avant-goût de liberté. La marche devint un petit trottement avant de devenir une course folle pour mieux sentir l’air sur leur peau lorsqu’enfin ils purent sortir du bâtiment.

Un groupe leur faisait face, armé bien évidemment mais ce n’était pas ça qui allait l’arrêter en si bon chemin. Ils avaient fait leur choix. Ils étaient libres. 

Lâchant délicatement la main de son frère, elle se mit en première ligne. Elle était prête. Sans doute plus qu’eux.


	16. Tricky - Fitz & The Tantrums

Il était devant la porte d’un immeuble. Il y avait plusieurs étages et il savait très bien où il devait se rendre. Son regard clair se posa alors sur le nom des deux personnes habitant dans un appartement en particulier. Le seul soucis était qu’il fallait sonner pour pouvoir pénétrer les locaux et s’il le faisait il n’y aurait plus aucune surprise. Autant attendre ou trouver une toute autre solution. Il avait déjà pensé à passer par les caves mais il risquait de se faire embarquer par la police si jamais on le trouvait là-bas en train de traficoter les serrures. 

À ses pieds un petit sac mais ce n’était pas ce que les gens regardaient en premier chez lui. Sa chevelure longue et claire, son aspect androgyne, sa tenue peu banale pour cette dimension alors que d’où il venait tout était normal. Mais le regard des gens ne le touchait pas. Il était ici pour une bonne raison et lorsqu’enfin une personne s’engouffra dans le hall d’entrée, il en profita à son tour en remerciant l’inconnu. Un sourire suffit à faire taire la curiosité de l’individu humain non loin de lui. Il n’aimait pas les questions et il suffisait parfois d’être poli et souriant pour que les gens oublient ce qu’ils voulaient dire. Cela n’était pas rare en sa présence, mais ce pour d’autres raisons. Disons simplement qu’il possédait quelques capacités l’aidant à agir de la sorte. 

Grimpant par la suite les marches, il se trouva rapidement face à la porte qu’il voulait atteindre depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Là, tout était parfait pour que la surprise soit de taille. Il toqua et enfin la porte s’ouvrit, laissant place à une personne en particulier. Il lui sauta directement au cou.

**“Sakkai !!!!”  
“Que…”**

Il avait réussi son coup. La surprise s’était lue sur le visage de sa cible mais surtout sur le visage de la personne vivant à ses côtés. Il le fixait tout en gardant tout contre lui Sakkai.

**“Idria ?!”**   
**“Oui ?”**   
**“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?”**

Sakkai le fit se décaler, ce à quoi il répondit par une petite moue. Son câlin n’avait pas duré assez longtemps à son goût. 

**“Cela fait longtemps que tu n’es pas revenu en Atlantide. Tu vis ici avec Lui et tu me manquais.. Votre mission est finie non ? Ils sont grands, ils se débrouillent. Vous pourriez revenir chez nous.”  
“Idria…”**

Le soupir poussé par la personne qu’il était venu voir le déstabilisa un peu mais il reprit vite ses esprits.

**“C’est de sa faute c’est ça ?”**   
**“Non Idria, Kyogi n’y est pour rien. Nous avons fait ce choix ensemble et nous sommes heureux ici.”**   
**“Mais tu me manques…”**   
**“Tu peux venir ici autant de fois que tu le voudras. Et présentes-toi convenablement veux-tu.”**

Idria s’approcha de celui qui lui avait volé Sakkai. Non pas qu’il le voyait tel un amant potentiel, mais il était ce qui était le plus proche d’une famille pour lui. De plus, ils n’étaient pas au courant de ce qui se tramait là-bas. 

**“Je suis Idria. Je suis le frère de coeur de Sakkai et tu me l’as volé ! Je ne te connais pas mais pour l’instant je ne t’apprécie pas.”**   
**“Idria !”**   
**“Je me suis présenté et j’ai été sincère. Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire.”**

Il fixa ensuite son “ennemi”. Ce n’était pas vraiment ça, mais il lui en voulait un peu de lui avoir volé Sakkai comme il en voulait à Sakkai de ne pas être revenu le voir. 

**“Comment es-tu venu ici?”**   
**“Tout seul.”**   
**“Ils sont au courant ?”**   
**“Oui oui… Eux oui.”**   
**“Et tu sais qui ?”**   
**“Non…”**   
**“Tu vas avoir des ennuis à force et tu le sais.”**   
**“Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, une nuit tout au plus. Juste te voir un peu et je rentrerai. Elle ne verra rien et nous n’avons pas de missions actuellement. ça devrait passer crème.”**

Mais à cet instant précis un coup violent retentit à la porte. Idria se figea. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette façon de faire. Déglutissant, il ouvrit la porte et la vit.

**“Lëan…”**   
**“Idria, je vais finir par te clouer à un mur comme je te l’ai souvent dit. Ah et salut Sakkai, Kyogi, tout ça.”**   
**“Je venais juste passer une nuit ici, ce n’est pas un drame !”**

Elle le fixa de bas en haut.

**“Avec ce sac ? J’en doute. Je vais te ramener chez nous par la peau des fesses avant que les hautes autorités soient au courant. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu risques en agissant de la sorte ? Tu pourrais ne plus pouvoir rentrer chez nous.”  
“Ce ne serait pas si grave.”**

Elle se tût un instant. Elle savait très bien pourquoi il disait ça et elle le comprenait mais les deux autres personnes présentes ne semblaient pas être au courant de tout. Normal vu qu’ils vivaient ici depuis longtemps déjà.

**“Je vais vous expliquer mais après ça Idria, nous rentrerons d’accord?”  
“Oui… Je te suivrai…”**


	17. I Found - Amber Run

Elle semblait si fragile. Les yeux clos, des pansements cachant les plaies, des bleus prouvant la violence de ces rencontres pour rentrer au Camp. Rien que de la voir ainsi, son coeur se serrait. Elle s’en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir pu être là pour elle, de ne pas être allée la chercher plus tôt. Malheureusement avec des regrets, elle ne pourrait rien faire. C’était fait et il fallait penser à son rétablissement et ce qui en découlait. Après tout des monstres l’avaient pourchassé, avaient tenté de la tuer à maintes reprises et elle n’était pas la seule à avoir subi ce genre d’assauts. 

Dans l’infirmerie il y avait au moins cinq autre membres du Camp à être dans un tel état. Toutefois Lohan passait en priorité. Non pas que les autres personnes n’en valaient pas la peine mais elle était importante à ses yeux. Et cela devenait un problème de taille. 

Depuis plusieurs mois elle se posait des questions sur ses ressentis vis à vis de celle qu’elle considérait encore comme sa meilleure amie, voir même un membre de sa famille. Cela aurait dû lui suffire mais non. Plus les jours passaient et moins elle ne se voilait la face. Cependant ce n’était pas admis par les chasseresses d’Artémis. Sans doute pour ça qu’elle n’avait pas voulu s’avouer ce qu’elle ressentait véritablement pour elle. Sauf qu’en sachant qu’elle aurait pu la perdre, il lui était impossible de faire comme si de rien était. Cette terrible mésaventure lui avait servi d’électrochocs. Il avait fallu en arriver là pour ça. 

Assise, elle repoussa une mèche de la chevelure lunaire de son “amie”. Faisant attention de ne pas appuyer sur une quelconque plaie, elle la vit cependant réagir à son contact. Retirant alors rapidement sa main, elle fut malgré tout arrêtée par la sienne.

**“Pourquoi… tu t’arrêtes ?”**  
**“Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu as besoin de repos.”  
** **“Et de câlins. Ce n’était pas désagréable tu sais… C’est mieux que lorsque l’on change mes pansements.”**

Son visage tenta de sourire mais bien vite ce fut de la douleur qu’elle put lire à la place. Se rapprochant un peu plus, elle garda sa main dans la sienne tandis que l’autre passa dans sa chevelure. Croisant son regard, elle se mordit l’intérieur de la joue. Ce n’était pas le moment de lui parler de ce qui pourrait potentiellement se passer entre elles. De plus Lohan ne ressentait peut-être rien pour elle. Enfin pas de cette manière.

**“Tu m’entends ?”**  
**“Quoi ?”**  
**“Je te parlais. Tu ne m’as pas entendu ?”**  
**“Non, excuse-moi. Qu’est-ce que tu me disais ?”**  
**“Hum… Tu veux en parler ?”**  
**“De quoi ?”**  
**“De ce qui semble te tracasser.”**  
**“Pas maintenant d’accord ? Tu dois d’abord te reposer, te soigner.”**  
**“Je ne fais que dormir, on ne peut pas dire que je me fatigue beaucoup…”**  
**“Tu sais de quoi je parle.”**  
**“Oui mais un peu d’humour et de légèreté ne nous feraient pas de mal tu ne trouves pas.”  
** **“Pas à ce sujet… J’ai failli te perdre Lohan.”**

Son “amie” s’arrêta subitement de tenter de blaguer en voyant son visage et surtout en écoutant ses propos. Il était rare qu’elle réagisse de la sorte. Tout du moins que ce soit aussi visible.

**“Mila ?”**  
**“Hum ?”  
** **“Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?”**

Elle sentit sa main serrer plus durement la sienne. La regardant droit dans les yeux, elle fut perturbée par ce qu’elle pensait y lire. Acquiesçant en silence, elle se glissa alors sur le lit à ses côtés et l’entoura de ses bras. Il n’y avait pas besoin de parler davantage. Elle avait trouvé quelque chose dont elle pensait pouvoir se passer autrefois. Ce sentiment qui l’avait déjà trahi une première fois. Cela lui attirerait sans doute des problèmes mais ce n’était pas ce qui comptait le plus à cet instant. C’était simplement de la savoir en sécurité et d’être assez honnête pour ne plus se voiler la face. 

Elle sentit alors sa tête tout contre son épaule, son souffle chatouiller sa peau et son corps se lover autant que possible contre le sien malgré ses blessures. Mila remonta alors le drap sur elles et l’entoura de son bras. Personne ne viendrait les déranger. Personne n’oserait. 


	18. You are in Love - Taylor Swift

Ce n’était pas possible. Quelque chose d’impossible à croire pour elle et pourtant cela semblait de plus en plus réel. Les sentiments qui grandissaient jour après jour en elle. Son regard cherchant le sien, le moindre petit sujet pour lui parler, échanger ou simplement lui dire bonjour. C’était ainsi depuis quelques temps déjà. Il fallait arrêter ce petit jeu, il fallait arrêter de tout mettre de côté, elle l’appréciait bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait fallu. C’était tout du moins ce qu’elle pensait. 

Jamais elle ne s’était imaginée au côté de quelqu’un.e de cette façon. Elle préférait avoir des ami.e.s proches comme cette personne avec qui elle échangeait des lettres vu la distance. Mais ressentir tout ça pour un.e autre, vouloir lui parler, lea voir sourire, juste être là à ses côtés, non ce n’était pas pour elle. Elle tentait désespérément de s’en convaincre mais c’était perdu d’avance. 

Allongée sur son lit, ressassant tout ça pour la énième fois, tentant encore de convaincre son esprit, elle savait déjà où cela la conduirait. Alors elle se redressa et s’installa à son bureau. Un parchemin, une plume, de l’encre, il fallait qu’elle écrive pour ainsi être sûre d’elle. Ainsi commença une soirée qui ne semblait pas pouvoir s’arrêter. Les mots glissaient avec aisance, elle laissait parler une partie d’elle qu’elle tentait de museler depuis bien trop longtemps. Ne se mettant aucune barrière, elle se laissait simplement aller pour la première fois. Pourtant grande gueule, n’ayant pas peur de donner son avis, de ne pas être d’accord avec les autres, à ce sujet c’était toute autre chose. Novice, elle perdait pieds et s’enfonçait dans tous ses ressentis. Il fallait mettre de l’ordre dans tout ça et ainsi reprendre ses esprits. 

Cela dura deux bonnes heures mais à la fin, elle se sentit libérée d’un poids tandis qu’un autre prenait sa place. Lénaïs prit le temps de relire ses écrits et fut surprise par ce qu’elle venait à peine de transcrire. Sa gorge se noua un peu plus. Ainsi donc elle ressentait tout ça pour elle. Pourtant elles se voyaient peu, leur première rencontre avait été complexe, elle l’avait pris pour une pimbêche et maintenant elle en pinçait pour elle. C’était risible. 

Riant mais jaune, elle soupira et posa sa tête entre ses bras. C’était cruel. Son esprit était dur avec elle, ses envies aussi car elle n’avait aucune chance à ses côtés. Elle le savait d’avance pourtant elle se connaissait, elle irait tout lui avouer. Elle ne passerait pas par quatre chemins et finirait par être honnête voir même peut-être un peu brute. C’était ainsi. Et elle se prendrait sans doute un refus mais au moins elle pourrait passer à autre chose.

**“Lénaïs, tu te fous toujours dans des histoires tordues mais là tu bats des records.”**

Elle eut un léger sourire mais même être sarcastique ne l’aidait pas aujourd’hui. Alors elle entreprit d’écrire une nouvelle lettre mais à la personne la plus proche d’elle, son amie vivant au loin. Ainsi elle lui raconta tout, ses rencontres, ses déboires et bientôt son rejet car elle ne voyait pas de fin heureuse pour ses amours, mais peut-être qu’en amitié ce serait possible. Autant voir le verre à moitié plein, elle essaierait en tout cas. Elle savait que son amie la comprendrait, l’écouterait et ne la jugerait pas. Alors qu’avec d’autres ce serait plus difficile. Même dans le monde des sorciers, la sexualité était un sujet parfois tabou. 

Ce jour-là, la nuit fut courte et le matin complexe. Des cernes, les yeux un peu bouffis, c’est avec une tête de déterrée qu’elle se rendit dans la grande salle pour prendre le repas avec les autres membres de sa maison. Des gens chuchotèrent en la voyant ainsi mais elle ne réagit même pas. Elle n’en avait pas la force ce jour-là. Sa décision était prise. Elle lui dirait tout mais pas maintenant. Elle ne pourrait pas résister face à ce qu’elle ressentirait en écoutant sa réponse. Cela attendrait demain. Là elle mangerait, irait en cours et ferait sa vie comme les autres jours. 

Un pas après l’autre. C’était déjà beaucoup que de s’être avouée tout ça. Être éprise d’une autre personne n’était vraiment pas de la tarte, se rendre compte de sa sexualité non plus, tout en sachant que ça ne serait pas forcément apprécié. Mais tant pis, elle ne se mentirait pas encore. Impossible. 


	19. Good Together - SHY Martin

Il marchait dans les rues de la ville pour trouver ses derniers cadeaux de Noël. Il ne s’y était pas pris en avance et c’était un peu la course. Toutefois il avait réussi à trouver les trois quart de sa liste. C’était déjà pas mal. Du coup une petite pause thé ou café ne serait pas du luxe. Avançant parmi la foule, c’était quelque peu étouffant et angoissant. Cet arrêt était le bienvenu. Entrant dans un petit salon ne payant pas de mine, il se glissa entre les fauteuils pour finir par se poser sur l’un des sièges. Il mit ses divers sacs dans un coin pour ne gêner personne. C’était vraiment le bon moment de s’arrêter. Soupirant, son corps semblait fatigué. Sans doute que par la suite il rentrerait. 

Mais avant ça il profiterait d’une boisson chaude et d’un dessert pour l’accompagner. Lisant la carte, il prit son temps jusqu’à ce qu’un membre du personnel vienne à lui. Il passa commande et laissa alors son regard dériver sur les divers clients. Il y avait tous les âges, tous les styles. Parfois des gens en groupe, parfois des gens seuls, mais aussi des couples, des amis, des gens en famille. Son regard fut attiré par un duo en particulier et il en eut le souffle coupé l’espace d’un instant. Il ne pensait pas retrouver cette personne ici et encore moins avec quelqu’un. Se faisant plus petit dans son siège, il n’était plus tant à l’aise que ça. Peut-être devrait-il partir ? Cette pensée lui avait traversé l’esprit mais non, ce serait stupide. Après tout le salon était ouvert à tous. Et leur “histoire” n’avait pas été si terrible que ça. Certes la communication n’avait pas été leur fort mais l’aspect charnel avait été un bonus de taille. 

Cela avait duré quatre mois avant la séparation. Il savait qu’ils allaient dans le mur, pourtant ça n’avait pas facilité le tout pour autant. Il était dur de laisser une personne avec qui on avait été si proche du point de vue physique. Une personne avec qui il était facile de se laisser aller et qui savait donner du plaisir. C’était un échange, un partage qu’il n’avait jamais connu auparavant, une découverte de taille, et c’était devenu une sorte de drogue à laquelle il ne voulait pas véritablement se passer. Pourtant il le fallait pour leur bien-être à tous les deux. De plus, aujourd’hui, cette personne semblait sourire et rire. Ses gestes étaient doux avec l’inconnu. Il y avait beaucoup de tendresse mais aussi de complicité. Plus qu’il n’y en avait jamais eu entre eux. 

Lorsqu’ils se parlaient cela finissait toujours en dispute. Il n’y avait vraiment eu que le sexe pour les garder côte à côte. Et ce n’était pas ce qu’ils cherchaient, en tout cas, pas que ça. Les différents et tout ce qui en découlaient avait fini par ternir leur moment ensemble. Au fur et à mesure, ils ne s’étaient plus vraiment désirés. Ce n’était plus qu’un besoin physiologique qu’il fallait combler. En somme ce n’était plus bon ni pour l’un ni pour l’autre. Leur relation serait devenue toxique s’ils avaient continué sur cette lancée. 

Le serveur vint avec sa commande. Il le remercia et observa encore un peu cette personne qui était arrivée à le sortir de sa coquille, à lui faire comprendre que le plaisir se devait d’être partagé, qu’il pouvait évoluer, être offert de différentes façons et tant de choses encore. Ces quatre mois avaient été bons et mauvais. 

Il était content de lea voir ainsi. Souriant, il but une gorgée de son thé lorsque son regard croisa le sien. Il y vit de la surprise. Un simple salut de la tête, et tout était à nouveau terminé. Il regarda ailleurs pour ainsi ne pas paraître trop indiscret et curieux. S’occupant, il répondit à certains messages tout en appréciant sa pâtisserie au chocolat. De toute façon il n’avait pas prévu de rester trop longtemps. Il devait rentrer. Après tout, de son côté aussi il y avait eu du changement. C’était positif. Et ce soir, une personne à qui il tenait beaucoup venait le rejoindre pour le week-end. Souriant, s’il était comblé c’était aussi en partie grâce à ce qu’il avait vécu auparavant. Il avait appris de ses erreurs et sut ce qu’il voulait au fond de lui. Il espérait sincèrement qu’il en allait de même pour cet être ayant partagé quatre mois de sa vie.

Récupérant ses affaires, il paya sa note avant de filer sans un regard en arrière. S’il l’avait fait, il aurait pu croiser son regard une dernière fois. Mais à quoi bon ? 


	20. I Live Alone - Sky Sailing

La lumière matinale traversait les rideaux entrouverts et pénétrait petit à petit dans la chambre. Tout était calme dans l’appartement tout comme dans l’immeuble. Il était encore tôt mais au fur et à mesure, les rayons vinrent frôler sa peau, son visage et lui permirent de se réveiller tout en douceur.   
Rabattant la couette sur elle, elle finit pourtant par s’étirer longuement dans son lit. Il était bien trop tôt pour un jour de repos mais impossible de s’endormir une nouvelle fois. Glissant hors des draps, elle fila rapidement dans la salle de bain pour ainsi se réchauffer avec une douche chaude. L’eau délassa ses muscles encore endormis mais surtout son esprit ainsi que sa voix. Les premières notes furent discrètes mais au fil des secondes, le son de sa voix envahit toute la salle d’eau. Se laissant aller, elle se faisait plaisir, remettant en route tout son être à sa manière et de la façon la plus agréable qui soit, pour elle. 

Cela ne s’arrêta pas avec la douche, à chaque geste matinal, elle entonnait une chanson lui donnant envie de sourire. L’appartement n’était plus que sons, que chants, que mélodies pour son bon plaisir. Le tout le plus bas possible pour ne pas déranger ses voisin.e.s.   
Elle prit son temps car rien ne la brusquait aujourd’hui. Le temps n’était pas important, les heures encore moins. Pas besoin de courir pour être à l’heure, pour être prête, pour travailler ou simplement faire des achats. Cette journée était pour elle. 

Vivant seule, elle allait souvent à son rythme et ses ami.e.s, connaissances ainsi que sa famille avaient du mal à la suivre. Mais elle n’en était que plus heureuse. Sa vie personnelle passait en premier, sa vie professionnelle en seconde. C’était ainsi depuis un certain temps, depuis cette chute vertigineuse dans laquelle elle avait entraîné pas mal de monde pour finir par s’isoler et se renfermer. Pourtant la musique n’avait jamais cessé de retentir à ses côtés. Elle était son gilet de sauvetage, sa façon de s’exprimer depuis toute petite déjà et des gens s’en étaient rendus compte. Elle les avait alerté à sa manière. Malgré tout les abysses l’avaient appelé et elle les avait rejoint pour finir par s’envoler de nouveau. 

Aujourd’hui, cela était certes derrière elle, mais elle était marqué à jamais.   
Chantant encore et encore, son chat se frotta contre ses jambes pour quémander son repas journalier. Elle le caressa tendrement avant de le satisfaire et de filer dans sa chambre pour s’habiller. Une tenue légère malgré les températures négatives et les cicatrices. Elle rayonnait aujourd’hui. 

Cela faisait un an entier qu’elle avait réussi à apprivoiser cette partie de son être, mais aussi cette maladie qui la poursuivait depuis des années. Cette date était importante. Entourée sur un calendrier mural dans sa cuisine, elle se prépara un café puis la fixa le temps qu’il chauffe.

**“Un an. Félicitations Annie !”**

Elle se mit à sourire doucement. Oui elle parvenait enfin à être fière d’elle de temps en temps. Reprenant alors ses chants en rythme avec ce qu’elle écoutait, elle se dirigea dans son salon rempli de plantes en tout genre. Se lovant sur son fauteuil, s’entourant de son plaid, elle posa son regard sur l’extérieur pour ainsi apprécier la vue et le calme matinal bien que la musique retentissait toujours. Sa bouée n’était jamais bien loin mais aujourd’hui elle n’était que joie, bonheur.

Son chat vint se blottir sur ses genoux. Une matinée comme elle les aimait. Se délectant de sa boisson chaude, elle put alors lire un message reçu il y a peu. 

** _“Joyeux 1 an !”_ **

Elle regarda l’expéditeur et elle ne put que sourire davantage. Elle était bien entourée et cela l’avait grandement aidé. Un an sans plonger à nouveau. Ce n’était pas rien, c’était un grand pas et elle était fière. Ce sentiment ne la quitterait pas de la journée et ce n’était que le premier message sur plusieurs autres. 


	21. Spooky Halloween Mashup, Comme Little Children and The Hanging Tree - Peter Hollens et Bailey Pelkman

L’année mortelle se terminait. C’était étrange de voir tant de lumières dans les maisons mais aussi dans les rues, les gens se dépêchaient de rentrer pour retrouver les leurs. Marchant seule dans les rues de la ville, il faisait froid mais la neige n’était pas de la partie. Des familles, des groupes d’ami.e.s, des gens rarement seuls en cette soirée un peu particulière. À minuit les habitants allaient se souhaiter la bonne année, fêter un jour de plus dans leur existence bien que cela ne changerait en rien à leur vie. Ils étaient étranges à ses yeux.

Sans destination précise, elle ne faisait que errer dans les environs tout en observant le monde évoluer au fil des années, des heures, des secondes. Le temps n’avait pas le même impact sur elle depuis tant de siècles. Rien ne semblait plus pouvoir l’étonner ou l’atteindre. Son existence même était vide pourtant lorsque son regard croisa celui d’un chat, elle s’arrêta. Des rires d’enfants se firent entendre et soudain elle fut entourée par eux dans une ronde bien particulière. Leurs yeux n’étaient pas humains, leurs sourires n’avaient rien d’amical. S’ils étaient là c’était pour la trouver et la ramener à leur propriétaire. 

Elle ne se défendit pas. Se laissant guider en dehors de la ville, aux abords d’un immense parc, elle vit au loin une demeure qu’elle n’avait pas remarqué jusqu’alors. Les enfants continuaient de rire tout en lui prenant les mains, tout en courant autour d’elle, ils avaient hâte de satisfaire leur maître. 

À peine eut-elle fait un pas dans la propriété de leur chef que la demeure sembla se rapprocher subitement. C’était selon son bon vouloir. Il voulait la voir, lui parler et sans doute la garder à nouveau à ses côtés mais elle s’était jurée que plus jamais elle ne se laisserait mener de la sorte. Il n’était pas un être capable d’apprécier ses capacités à leur juste valeur, ni même sa personne. Il l’utilisait autrefois pour obtenir ce qu’il désirait et la jetait dans les bas-fonds au moindre faux pas. Combien de fois était-elle restée dehors dans le froid, sans rien sur le dos ni même dans l’estomac ? Elle ne les comptait plus. 

Pourtant elle était là, marchant à sa rencontre pour sans doute en finir pour de bon. La porte du salon s’ouvrit et ce fut à cet instant que les enfants partirent en courant au loin mais cette fois dans le silence. Leurs sourires avaient disparu et la peur était apparu à la place. Il faisait souvent cet effet, elle ne le savait que trop bien.

Et là, au centre de la pièce, une immense table ornée de divers mets semblant tous aussi délicieux les uns que les autres. Il présidait à l’autre bout et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent il se leva à son tour.

**« Quelle joie de te revoir parmi nous Olivia. »**   
**« Ce n’est pas un plaisir partagé Rahian. »**

Il émit un son proche du rire mais son regard ne dévoila que sa cruauté la plus froide. Il fallait se méfier de ses airs doux et accueillants. Elle ne tomberait plus dans le panneau. Les siècles avaient été si durs à ses côtés, elle n’avait jamais été son égal et ne le serait jamais. Elle avait appris qu’elle était puissante, bien plus qu’elle ne le pensait tandis que lui… Il l’était certes mais pas autant qu’il voulait le faire croire aux autres. Sa violence, sa cruauté l’empêchait d’atteindre un tout autre palier dans leur monde. 

**« Installe-toi et mange à mes côtés, veux-tu. »**   
**« Ce n’est pas une question si je ne m’abuse. »**   
**« Tu as bien compris. »**   
**« Je refuse. Que me veux-tu ? J’ai accepté de venir jusqu’ici pour que tes accolytes ne souffrent pas de ta colère, mais je ne resterai plus comme autrefois. Tu ne pourras pas m’obliger à le faire. »**   
**« C’est ce que tu crois ma chère amie. »**

Un sourire étira à nouveau ses lèvres. Il semblait sûr de lui sans qu’elle ne sache encore pourquoi. Il voulait jouer un peu, c’était son truc mais la patience n’était pas celui d’Olivia. De la magie crépita rapidement autour d’elle, elle suivait souvent ses ressentis depuis qu’elle n’avait plus aucune chaine ou boulet à ses chevilles ni à son âme. 

**« J’en ai assez. Je pars. Tes petits jeux ne m’ont jamais amusé mais encore moins aujourd’hui. »**   
**« À ta place je resterai. »**   
**« Tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi ou encore jouer à mes dépends? »**

Il s’approcha alors d’une chaise en particulier et suite à un claquement de doigts, elle put voir une personne assise. Il avait usé d’un sortilège pour voiler sa présence. Aurait-il gagné en puissance ? Comment ? Mais ce qui lui vint surtout à l’esprit c’est comment cette personne était là, devant elle.  
Sa longue chevelure ondulée blonde tombant à même le sol, sa tenue d’un blanc pur voilant sa chair toute aussi pâle. Son regard était si obscur mais sur ses lèvres des fils reliant sa bouche pour l’empêcher de parler. S’il n’y avait que ça. Elle avait pleuré, elle avait des marques et un collier l’empêchant d’user de sa magie.  
Cela ne fit qu’énerver davantage Olivia. Sa magie s’agita tout autant et envahit subitement la pièce.

**« Si tu tiens à elle autant que tu me le disais autrefois, arrêtes-toi car si tu m’attaques, c’est elle qui en souffrira. »**

Son sourire si doux devint à son tour cruel tout comme ses yeux. Il avait fait d’elle son bouclier. Il en était capable. La marque sur la poitrine de sa douce Missie était une preuve accablante de la méchanceté de cet être.

**« Que me veux-tu ? Je t’écoute. »**   
**« Assieds-toi et nous parlerons. »**

Elle n’avait pas encore le choix. Une nouvelle fois il avait trouvé un moyen de la retenir ici mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire comme autrefois. Sans doute pour ça qu’il avait pris de telles précautions.   
S’asseyant, elle sentit alors des liens entourés ses chevilles mais aussi ses poignets.

**« Là nous pouvons parler. »**

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle l’écouterait. Pour la suite, cela dépendrait de ce qu’il comptait lui demander car si elle était là, ce n’était pas simplement pour la voir. 


	22. Ultimate A Capella Mashup : 25 Years - BYU Vocal Point

La musique guidait ses pas. Ou plutôt les mélodies rythmaient ses pas. Cétait étrange. À chaque chanson sa cadence changeait tout comme les expressions sur son visage. Le sourire pouvait laisser la place à des larmes ou à de l’excitation. Elle vivait au rythme de la musique depuis toujours et sans ça elle disparaîtrait. Il s’agissait de son lien avec ce monde. Le silence l’effrayait tellement et ce pour diverses raisons. Elle ne désirait plus s’en souvenir alors la musique résonnait chaque jour. Elle s’endormait avec elle, elle se réveillait grâce à elle et ressentait pour elle. Les gens la trouvaient étranges mais où elle résidait les commerçants avaient appris à la connaître, ses voisin.e.s également. De toute façon il était impossible de la faire changer à présent. C’était sa thérapie, sa vie, sa ceinture de sécurité. 

Même au travail, elle avait en tête des musiques diverses et variées. À peine entrée dans le bureau qu’elle mettait son mp3 en haut-parleur le temps que ses collègues arrivent, puis il était temps de tout arrêter pour eux mais pas pour elle. Après tout, elle n’avait pas forcément besoin de l’entendre pour la ressentir, pour y songer. La musique faisait corps et âme avec elle. 

Bien que certaines personnes étaient au courant, elle était considérée comme un être un peu excentrique et souvent on l’esquivait dans les couloirs, dans les rues ou même dans les allées des divers commerces. Toutefois cela ne la touchait pas. Elle n’y faisait pas attention. Ce n’était qu’un détail de plus dans son existence et il n’avait aucune importance. Elle l’avait donc rayé de son champ de vision et de compréhension. 

Aujourd’hui elle vivait comme elle l’entendait et ce n’était pas pour lui déplaire bien au contraire. Il avait fallu des années pour trouver un tel équilibre bien qu’il était assez précaire. Parfois les pensées sombres ressurgissaient et atténuaient la portée des mélodies. Mais là encore, il lui suffisait de mettre de la musique partout où elle se rendait et tout pouvait reprendre comme autrefois. 

Cependant, elle se retrouvait souvent seule. Bien que la musique la faisait vivre, elle ne lui permettait pas d’avoir ce contact humain qui lui semblait parfois nécessaire. Les échanges avec des connaissances ne suffisaient pas bien qu’elle ne se l’avouait que très rarement. Mais alors comment faire ? 

Avançant dans les rues de la ville, son casque sur les oreilles, une chanson éveillait en elle des envies et des désirs qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Pourtant son esprit se sentit attiré ailleurs. Une autre mélodie lui parvenait. Comment était-ce possible ? S’arrêtant net, elle ne fit pas attention au lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle ne faisait que chercher ce chant si attirant. Rien ne semblait visible jusqu’à ce que son regard soit attiré par une présence. Fronçant les sourcils, plissant les yeux, elle ne parvenait pas à voir de qui il s’agissait. C’était sombre, parfois lumineux. Ne bougeant pas, elle tendit la main vers cet être dont la musique répondait à la sienne, à celle qu’elle ressentait chaque jour et ce depuis ce fameux jour.

Puis un hurlement se fit entendre, pas le sien, tandis que le brouillard disparaissait pour laisser transparaître un visage qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Souriant, elle put enfin bouger et se jeta dans ses bras. Sa musique retrouva la sienne. Enfin elle se sentit bien tandis que son corps n’était plus qu’une poupée de chiffon. Sans regarder derrière elle, elle prit sa main dans la sienne et à son tour elle disparut dans un brouillard étrange. Pourtant sa musique ne s’effaça pas immédiatement. On dit encore aujourd’hui que de la musique retentissait le jour de sa mort sans que quiconque ne sache d’où elle venait. On dit aussi qu’un sourire étirait ses lèvres malgré le choc lui ayant pris la vie. On se souvient encore d’elle sans trop savoir qui elle était vraiment. Mais de son côté, elle l’a retrouvé.


	23. Cameo - Sam Tsui

Cela faisait des jours qu’elle la cherchait sans aucune nouvelle de sa part. Ce n’était pas une première mais elle avait déjà fouillé dans ses endroits clés sans aucune trace de son passage. Personne ne l’avait vu ou ne se souvenait d’elle. Et bien évidemment elle ne répondait pas au téléphone. Il éteint et le répondeur était plein de ses bien trop nombreux messages. L’angoisse commençait à la tenailler et pourtant elle ne cesserait pas tant qu’elle ne l’aurait pas trouvé.

C'était ce qu'elle s'était mise en tête après s'être rendue compte de sa disparition. Il était temps de demander aux hôpitaux. Ce n’était pas sa partie favorite mais à ce niveau elle n’avait plus le choix. Appelant encore et encore, elle se rendait parfois même sur place et bien qu’elle ait déclaré sa disparition à la police, elle n’avait pas encore eu de nouvelle. Regardant pour la énième fois son téléphone en espérant avoir un appel en absence de sa part, elle remarqua l’heure. Il était déjà 21h et cela faisait deux semaines qu’elle la cherchait sans cesse. Avait-elle mangé aujourd’hui ? Pas moyen de s’en souvenir mais son corps s’en rappela pour elle. Assise sur un banc, elle était à bout de souffle et de nerfs. Les larmes aux yeux, elle avait envie de l’incendier, de la secouer mais encore fallait-il la retrouver.

Soudain on lui tendit un donut et un café. Relevant la tête, elle remarqua enfin la personne se tenant à ses côtés depuis quelques minutes.

**\- Tu ne vas pas tenir à ce rythme. **   
**\- Comment as-tu que je serai là ? **   
**\- C’est le coin favori de ta mère, sur la jetée, j’avais peu de chance de me planter. **   
**\- Merci…. **   
**\- Mange un peu et bois. Je vais t’aider. **   
**\- Merci…**

Elle n’arrivait pas à dire autre chose. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu’elle croqua dans le donut avec un appétit dont elle ne se doutait pas. Un bras autour de ses épaules, il la garda tout contre lui le temps de son repas pour le moins léger mais qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Il lui offrait toujours un donut quand ça n’allait pas et ce depuis leur enfance. Son voisin, son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur. Depuis quand suivait-il ce genre de péripéties ?

** \- Je ne sais plus quoi faire…**

Elle pouvait parler de la situation avec lui, ne pas forcément faire mine d’être forte et aller de l’avant. En réalité elle était épuisée. Cela se produisait au moins trois à quatre fois par an mais là c’était une disparition exceptionnelle. ça n’avait jamais duré aussi longtemps. Il lui suffisait d’aller dans ses squats préférés mais là, aucune trace.

**\- Tu vas te reposer. On reprendra les recherches demain. À ce rythme tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps. **   
**\- Et si.. **   
**\- Je te coupe tout de suite. On ne va pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer. Tu vas finir par te retourner le cerveau. Tu ne peux rien faire de plus que ce que tu as déjà fait. De son côté, elle a fait son choix. Elle t’avait dit pour la énième fois que c’était fini, elle a été en cure, elle a replongé. Tout reprendra du début et tu le sais. Donc pour l’instant, on rentre, tu prends une douche et tu dors. **   
**\- Hum…**

Il avait sans doute raison. Elle tentait de se raisonner mais c’était bien trop complexe de tout abandonner. Pourtant son corps ne tiendrait pas. Elle était à bout de force et rien que d’imaginer le chemin du retour, ses jambes semblaient lourdes alors qu’il y a quelques minutes à peine elle était prête à refaire le tour de la ville.

**\- Je suis garé dans la petite rue près de la librairie. ça ne te fait pas trop loin ? **   
**\- Non, je te remercie… **   
**\- Je vais finir par croire que tu es cassé à force de me dire merci autant de fois. **   
**\- Oh ça va !**

Il avait fini par lui arracher un sourire. Posant sa tête contre son épaule, elle ferma les yeux un instant.

**\- Je m’excuserai auprès d’Eddy. **   
**\- Pourquoi ? **   
**\- Vous n’aviez pas prévu une soirée ? **   
**\- Ah ça… De toute façon il a du aller bosser. Donc on remettra ça à plus tard mais si tu veux te faire pardonner, trouve le fameux livre dont il parlait l’autre jour. **   
**\- Je dois avoir ça dans mes étagères.. **   
**\- Parfait.**

Elle se redressa petit à petit, sentant l’air iodé de la mer non loin. Il était temps de rentrer. Gardant son café dans sa main, elle l’accompagna jusqu’à la fameuse petite rue, passant devant sa propre librairie. Elle ne pouvait pas s’absenter plus longtemps. Il fallait reprendre sa vie en main. Il fallait attendre et ce serait le plus dur. Mais une chose à la fois. Lorsqu'elle serait de nouveau là, il faudra tout reprendre depuis le début mais elle continuera autant de fois qu'il le faudra. 


	24. No matter what - Calum Scott

Assis sur une des pentes du parc, il regardait son t-shirt déchiré par endroit mais aussi les écorchures sur ses mains et ses genoux là où son pantalon dévoilait sa chair à vif. C’était douloureux mais pas que physiquement. Repassant alors une mèche de sa chevelure blonde ondulée derrière son oreille, il grimaça un peu. Chaque geste semblait douloureux après ce qu’il venait de vivre mais il avait surtout l’impression d’avoir un poids énorme sur ses épaules mais également sur son torse.

Il n’était pourtant pas un monstre ou quelqu’un d’étrange. Il n’en avait jamais eu la sensation. Pourtant jour après jour, ils lui répétaient ces mots tout en les inscrivant durement sur sa chair et dans tout son être. C’était devenu petit à petit un calvaire sans nom. Il ne voulait plus les côtoyer sans pour autant oser en parler à sa famille. Que diraient-ils ? Sa mère ? Son père ? Et même son petit frère ainsi que sa sœur aînée. Il avait peur et cela ne fit que resserrer cet étau sur sa poitrine.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure durement malgré les plaies, il retenait ses larmes autant que possible. Bientôt il serait temps de rentrer, de trouver une nouvelle histoire sans queue ni tête. Ils n’y étaient pas allés de main morte cette fois. Une simple chute ne pourra pas tout expliquer. Sa maladresse ne serait pas suffisante. Serait-il temps d’enfin tout avouer ? Non. Impossible. Il avait tellement peur, tellement mal, il n’avait pas choisi d’être ainsi. Il ne faisait rien de mal. Oui son regard se posait sur ceux du même genre que le sien, pas sur les autres. Oui il avait un crush pour une personne de son collège et ils s’en étaient rendus compte. Depuis tout était devenu infernal. La primaire n’avait pas été aisée mais il avait survécu. Là… Il ne savait pas s’il survivrait à une autre année surtout que les gens fermaient les yeux devant ce qu’il vivait. Personne ne les avait arrêté pourtant il y avait eu un public, certains avaient même filmé avant qu’il ne puisse fuir et se réfugier ici.

Assis, il voyait les gens se balader dans le parc, se rencontrer, rire parfois. Depuis quand n’avait-il pas ri ainsi ? Depuis quand les larmes n’étaient pas celles impliquant la joie ? Il ne s’en souvenait plus. Serrant alors ses genoux contre son torse malgré la douleur, il vit son portable s’allumer. Sa mère tentait de le joindre. C’était déjà la seconde fois. À la troisième il n’aurait plus le choix que de rentrer.

Le jeune garçon essuya alors son visage et se remit debout. Marchant à travers les allées du parc, son regard fut subitement attiré par un duo en particulier. Leurs mains se frôlaient, se se caressaient, tout comme leurs regards, leurs corps. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris, cela se voyait mais aucun dégoût. Au contraire, il sentit un peu d’espoir s’insinuer dans les ténèbres qui avaient pris leur quartier depuis des années en lui.

Ils étaient heureux. Ils étaient souriants. Ils étaient en couple et pourtant personne n’était en train de les frapper. Il avait vu aux informations des gens parler des violences faites aux gens ne plaisant pas à certaines personnes. Mais là, à cet instant, ils étaient simplement beaux. Son coeur se gonfla d’une joie étrange, d’un plaisir inconnu et il put sortir du parc la tête haute à nouveau. Les gens le dévisageaient parfois à cause de ses plaies, de ses vêtements déchirés mais aussi à cause du sourire sur ses lèvres. C’était discret mais tout aussi beau que ce couple.

Rentrant chez lui, il déposa son sac à dos dans l’entrée et vit alors le regard de sa mère. Elle n’osa pas le prendre contre elle, son père non plus. Ils étaient là. Il était face à eux. Alors… Alors il fit tomber ce mur entre eux qu’il avait érigé depuis des mois. Il ne leur mentit pas cette fois. Expliquant ce qu’il venait de vivre aujourd’hui. Ils comprirent rapidement que les autres « chutes » n’avaient pas été accidentelles. Mais vint surtout la question du « pourquoi ». Pourquoi lui faire ça ?

Sa gorge se noua subitement. Il était incapable de parler. La peur l’étreignit si fort qu’il en perdit son souffle. Son corps se mit à trembler sur la chaise de la cuisine. Si fortement que sa mère posa sa main sur la sienne pour tenter de le calmer. Comment leur dire tout ça ? Les mots de ses harceleurs lui revenaient fortement en mémoire. L’espoir créé par ce couple venait de disparaître brusquement. L’angoisse étouffait ses pensées et sa voix.

\- Jules ?

Il posa son regard sur son père puis sur sa mère. Ils étaient là. Ils l’écoutaient. Mais s’ils ne l’aimaient plus ? S’ils lui disaient la même chose qu’eux ? Cela tournait en boucle tellement vite dans sa tête qu’il en avait le tournis voir même la nausée.

\- Depuis quand cela dure ?

Il pouvait répondre à ça. C’était un bon début. Y aller petit à petit.

\- La primaire mais surtout la sixième.

Il sentait l’ambiance de la cuisine changer. Cela faisait si longtemps. Aujourd’hui il était en troisième et il venait de se rendre compte de tout ce qu’il avait enduré en silence durant tout ce temps. Les expressions de ses parents ne pouvaient pas mentir. Ils étaient prêts à porter plainte, à le protéger. Il pouvait donc tout leur dire non ?

\- Jules… Tu…

Il coupa son père. C’était maintenant.

\- J’ai regardé un garçon comme eux regardent les filles… C’est pour ça que ça a commencé…

Un silence remplit alors la pièce à vivre. C’était bien plus effrayant que le reste. Il les regardait, les observait. Il put voir de la surprise, des questions, il put voir beaucoup de choses sur leurs visages mais aucun mot. Son cœur commença à s’emballer et il pensa même à fuir quand des bras se mirent à l’entourer. Son père.. Son père venait de le prendre tout contre lui tandis que sa mère passa sa main dans sa chevelure. À partir de là il ne put s’empêcher de pleurer, de lâcher tout ce poids qu’il ressentait depuis toutes ces années. Tout son corps réagit à sa place et ce tellement fort que sa sœur et son petit frère vinrent en courant dans la cuisine suite à ses pleurs, à ses cris. Il n’en pouvait plus mais à présent il savait qu’il était aimé pour qui il était, qu’il n’était pas ce monstre qu’ils lui décrivaient chaque jour.

Serrant son père, il s’accrochait à lui, trouvant en lui une bouée, un repère qu’il n’avait pas osé demander durant toutes ces années. Il le lui rendait. Ne le lâchant pas. Jamais.


	25. Monsters - Tommee Profitt feat Xeah

Courir sans s’arrêter. Entendre son coeur battre à ses tympans. Sentir son corps brûler au fur et à mesure du temps. Mais ne jamais s’arrêter. Jamais.

Le terrain n’était pas stable. Il fallait se rattraper souvent pour ne pas dévaler la pente devant elle. Ses pieds glissaient sur la boue, se prenaient les rochers ici et là, les ronces déchiraient son visage mais aussi ses bras et ses jambes. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir pourtant malgré la fatigue, elle ne s’arrêtait pas.

La survie, c’était ça qui la poussait à aller plus loin, plus vite et ce autant que possible. Ne jamais regarder derrière, espérer qu’ils avaient fini par abandonner mais impossible de le vérifier. Il fallait aller toujours plus loin, augmenter la distance entre elle et eux. Pourtant son corps ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment. La preuve fut là lorsque tout son être s’étala dans l’herbe. Elle ne put ralentir sa chute ni la descente qui en découla. Grimaçant et se protégeant autant que possible le visage, sa course s’arrêta brutalement contre un arbre. Perdant le peu de souffle qu’elle possédait lors du choc, elle vit quelques étoiles, sa vue se brouilla tandis que son corps tentait de se remettre convenablement en marche.

Ce fut dur. Se redresser fut une épreuve de plus et elle dut prendre plus de temps que prévu. La chute l’avait blessé plus qu’elle ne l’aurait cru. Ses côtes étaient douloureuses et son souffle chaotique. Son flanc gauche ne devait pas être beau à voir. Pourtant elle parvint à se remettre droite tout en se tenant à l’arbre l’ayant stoppé net. Regardant autour d’elle, elle ne distinguait que la forêt à perte de vue. Où pouvaient-ils être ?

Il ne fallait pas rester immobile. Pas après pas, clopint clopant, elle se remit en route tout en se tenant à tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Elle finit même par prendre une branche pour accompagner ses pas. La douleur était toujours là, lancinante, tel un poison lui indiquant bel et bien que les dégâts étaient plus ou moins importants.

Cela dura encore plusieurs heures avant qu’elle ne s’effondre non loin d’une rivière. Elle pouvait l’entendre mais pas encore la voir. La soif était grandissante, la fatigue aussi et sa tête lui semblait affreusement lourde. Cependant elle put réagir relativement rapidement lorsqu’un bruit attira son attention, puis un second.

Se collant tout contre un tronc, elle tenta de voir ce qui avait causé tout cela et bien vite sa plus grande frayeur devint réalité. Ils étaient là. Ils étaient armés. Ils avaient des chiens, c’était donc ainsi qu’ils avaient suivi sa trace. Ils étaient futés et prêts à tout pour la retrouver. Et quand l’un des canidés se retrouva face à elle, elle eut un léger sourire. Il n’y était pour rien. Il était dressé et obéissait aux ordres de son maître. Un aboiement puis un autre, bien vite elle se retrouva encerclé par plusieurs chiens. Ils la fixaient, les babines retroussées pourtant lorsqu’elle tendit la main vers eux, l’un d’entre eux s’approcha pour lui lécher les doigts. Oui ils étaient braves. Le caressant, un coup de feu retentit et le chien n’eut pas le temps de réagir. Il tomba raide mort.

Son regard s’était figé sur le pauvre animal. Il n’avait rien fait. Il avait juste obéi et maintenant il.. gisait sans vie devant elle.

\- On ne pactise pas avec les monstres.

Cette voix. Ces mots. La colère fut soudain plus grande que jamais. Attisant davantage ce qu’elle tentait de réprimer face à eux.  
Elle un monstre ? Non, c’était bien eux les monstres. Elle était la seule survivante de son clan. Ils n’avaient eu de cesse de les pourchasser depuis des mois. Pourquoi ? Parce qu’un membre de son clan avait dérobé une vache pour que les plus jeunes puissent se sustenter. Oui une vache, un mouton, ou autre… Puis il y avait eu cette traque et l’accident…. Le mortel était mort. Et tout avait fini par s’enchainer sans que rien ne puisse arrêter les humains.

Mais elle dut sortir brusquement de ses pensées lorsqu’un coup la plaqua contre l’arbre à nouveau. Son regard noir vira subitement au doré.

\- Monstre…   
\- Qui est le monstre ? Vous ou moi ?   
\- TOI !

Ils le hurlèrent en chœur tant et si bien que cela ne ressembla plus qu’à une seule voix difforme et virulente. Tant de haine, de colère, de violence.

Passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, elle recueillit le sang maquillant son visage. Ils la mirent en joue. Ils étaient prêts à être juges et bourreaux à nouveau. Ils voulaient qu’elle soit un monstre ? Et bien soit.

Son regard doré les fixa tous au fur et à mesure. Certains frémirent sous ses yeux dont l’éclat semblait avoir changé en quelques secondes. De proies, elle était subitement devenue toute autre chose et ils l’avaient senti.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec nous.   
\- Pourquoi donc ? Vous avez peur ?

Un silence se fit entendre et elle prit ça pour un oui. Son corps se mit alors à se mouvoir avec une rapidité déconcertante malgré les douleurs lancinantes. Elle laissa alors l’autre prendre sa place. Il allait se délecter de cette nouvelle chasse s’offrant à lui.

L’un eut la nuque brisée, un autre la tête tranchée, petit à petit elle devint chasseuse à ses côtés. Certains tentèrent de fuir sans succès, d’autres y parvinrent mais la journée n’était pas terminée. La nuit tombait et quoi de mieux pour une chasse que de le faire à la simple lueur de la lune. La fatigue était toujours là, la douleur aussi. Cela prendrait du temps mais petit à petit, tout comme eux, ils les retrouveraient et leur montreraient pour de bon ce qu’un monstre fait.


	26. Here I Am - Tommee Profitt feat Brooke

Le brouillard les encerclait. Caleb était dans un sale état et Clark tentait tant bien que mal de contenir le sang s’écoulant de sa plaie. Ils étaient arrivés là pour échouer ? C’était fou. Ils avaient suivi la quête et avait même conduit Ellay jusqu’ici mais tout avait basculé d'un seul coup. Le brouillard, les coups, la douleur et la disparition de leur jeune compagne. Il ne distinguait plus rien. Appuyant sur la plaie, il sentit alors la main de son ami se poser sur la sienne. Il tourna la tête pour l’observer.

\- Tu oublies ce que tu comptes me dire c’est clair ? Je ne te laisse pas ici.   
\- Écoute-moi pour une fois…   
\- Non. 

Sa réponse devait arrêter net le débat. La question ne se posait même pas. Il ne le laisserait jamais ici. Impossible. C’était bien trop lui demander. Vérifiant que le sang ne s’écoulait plus, il entendit de nouveau le raclement de l’épée si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi. Les pas lourds et puissants de leur adversaire. Il était de taille et pas que physiquement parlant. Comment pouvait-il se trouver ici ? Cette quête était forcément un piège. Ils avaient foncé dedans et à présent la grande guerre allait tout embraser.   
Non.. Il ne fallait pas plonger dans le pessimisme même si la situation était mal engagée. C’était le moins que l’on puisse dire. Impossible de joindre qui que ce soit et ce foutu brouillard les empêchait de trouver une potentielle sortie.

Les pas se rapprochaient. Il fallait faire un choix. Se battre ou tenir la plaie. Caleb n’était pas assez en état pour maintenant la pression. Il parvenait à rester conscient mais c'était tout. Mais le lâcher était le condamner dans un sens et il ne le pouvait pas. Il était prêt. Tout du moins il tentait de se convaincre. Prêt à perdre la vie pour une quête. Comment pouvait-on être prêt pour ça ? Les Dieux ne les aidaient pas, leur parent divin ne s’intéressait pas spécialement à eux. La rancœur était grandissante.

Mais soudain un bruit attira de nouveau son attention. Il tourna la tête. Quelqu’un courait. Et bientôt un gémissement se fit entendre.

\- Sale petite peste. Tu me le paieras….

Ellay ? Elle était là ? En vie ? Il l’espérait et il n’était pas le seul. Pourtant ils ne pouvaient pas encore la discerner. Comment pouvait-elle s’y retrouver ici ? Cependant un nouveau gémissement provenant de leur adversaire se fit entendre. Un coup fit vibrer le sol et le brouillard s’évapora brusquement. Ils purent alors voir leur adversaire dont le visage avait été zébré par une lame. Il ne se préoccupait plus d’eux. Il la cherchait. Eux aussi d’ailleurs. Tournant la tête dans toutes les directions un mouvement attira leur attention. Une chevelure de feu en bataille, un corps fin et rapide, une tenue déchiquetée autant que la leur.

\- Éloignez-vous !

C’était un ordre. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Depuis le début de cette aventure, Ellay avait bien changé et tout cela avait commencé avec le labyrinthe.   
Zigzagant dans cet endroit ressemblant plutôt à un tombeau, elle attaquait sans cesse leur adversaire. Il était relativement lent et cela lui laissait une chance de l’occuper assez longtemps pour que ses deux amis puissent fuir. Ensuite… Ensuite elle verrait. Son plan s’en était arrêté là. Pas assez de temps pour le peaufiner davantage et ce n’était pas le but.

Regardant s’ils lui obéissaient, elle put voir Clark maintenant Caleb tout contre lui pour l’entrainer ailleurs mais ces quelques secondes permirent alors à son adversaire de réagir et soudain il ne parut plus aussi lent. Elle fut projeté contre l’une des colonnes. Cela lui coupa le souffle.

\- Sale gamine… Tu as osé toucher mon précieux visage…   
\- Franchement.. Je trouve que je l’ai amélioré…

Il semblait réellement furieux et s’approchait d’elle ce qui laissait le champ libre à ses amis. Se redressant avec difficulté, sa respiration n’étant pas encore tout à fait parfaite, elle reprit sa lame.

\- Tu penses me vaincre avec ton petit cure-dent, moi ? Je suis un être de légende et toi qui es-tu ?   
\- Ellay.. Et je t’emmerde !

Elle lui fonça dessus, esquivant à nouveau un de ses gestes et sauta sur sa lame pour atteindre une nouvelle fois son visage. Elle parvint à planter son épée dans son œil avant d’être projetée à nouveau contre l’une des colonnes. Bon sang… C’était douloureux.

\- Je vais te tuer !!!

Il semblait sérieux. Ellay tentait de se relever mais le coup avait été plus violent qu’elle ne l’avait supposé. C’était assez mal parti. Comme quoi il faut toujours bien peaufiner ses plans. Dommage ! Il était à présent à deux mètres d’elle. Elle grimaçait. D’une part vis à vis de la douleur, et d’autres part vis à vis de son odeur. Plus il s’approchait, plus l’odeur de mort était étouffante.   
Elle le fixait. Une petite remarque ? Même pas. Elle n’arrivait pas à trouver quoi dire. C’était rageant. Son esprit était embrumé à cause du coup et pas que. Mais soudain elle se sentit tirée par les chevilles. La lame de leur adversaire frôla son visage. Bon sang ! Ce sens du timing était épatant.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et tourna le visage pour voir d’où cela provenait. Ni Clark ni Caleb. Elle ne s’était clairement pas attendue à ce qu’iel soit revenu.e sur ses pas. Et pourtant iel venait de lui sauver la vie.


	27. Sleep - Azure Ray

Quelle heure était il ? Il ne le savait absolument pas. Les jours se ressemblaient depuis quelques temps. Il n’avait pas le choix. 

Assis sur son lit, il regardait le soleil se lever au loin, derrière bon nombre de bâtiments. Il n’y avait aucun bruit dans sa chambre. Tout était calme et ça n’avait plus rien d’apaisant. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il s’en doutait depuis un certain temps mais à force de ne plus pouvoir dormir, ses pensées s’étaient entremêlées et il avait décidé de ne plus se voiler la face. C’était terminé. 

Il avait des regrets mais au final pas tant que ça. Il avait profité de ce que la vie lui avait mis sur la route, de ce qu’il avait fait en sorte d’obtenir, il avait pu sourire, il avait pu rire et même pleurer. Il avait partagé de bons moments, d’autres plus sombres. Alors assis sur ce lit, affaibli, il regardait simplement le ciel prendre des teintes splendides. L’obscurité laissait place à du rouge, de l’orange, du rose, c’était si beau. Il se souvenait encore de ce lever de soleil sur la mer noire, ou encore de ce coucher de soleil sur l’océan atlantique, de cette glace partagée, des courses sur la plage, des nuages défilant dans le ciel tandis qu’il était allongé dans l’herbe. Cela lui avait semblé anodin alors qu’à présent il chérissait tous ces petits instants. 

Il était prêt. Il en avait la certitude. Il était temps de passer à autre chose et il en eut la conviction lorsqu’un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans sa chambre. Il ne tourna pas la tête. L’odeur de lys lui avait permis de savoir à qui il parlait. 

\- ça vaut le coup ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Très bien…

Il tourna la tête. Tout son corps était douloureux. Pourtant il parvint à tendre la main vers lui. Ses doigts furent frôler par les siens et subitement il eut l’impression d’être léger, de rajeunir ce qui était impossible et bien vite il se retrouva debout face à lui. Un sourire ornait les lèvres de celui venu le chercher. Il était si doux. Il se souvenait du premier sourire qu’ils avaient échangé, de leur première rencontre. C’était aussi amer que tendre. Il l’avait vu l’année de ces cinq ans. Il était au chevet de son arrière grand mère. Il était venu la chercher et la conduire ailleurs. Leurs regards s’étaient croisés alors que ça n’aurait jamais du être le cas. Pourtant c’était arrivé et à plusieurs reprises ici et là. 

\- Allons-y.  
\- Je te fais confiance. Cela fait longtemps…

Il tourna la tête et vit alors son corps allongé sur le lit. Il était si fatigué ,ce corps, et à présent il pouvait enfin se reposer. Il l’avait bien mérité. 

\- Merci…

Sa main dans la sienne, il serra un peu plus fort. La peur, la tristesse, la joie, l’excitation, tout se mélangeait. Bientôt on le retrouverait, bientôt des gens seraient là pour le conduire dans une toute autre demeure, pour peut-être le pleurer, le regretter, se souvenir de lui. Il ne les oublierait pas, jamais. C’était impossible. 

Disparaissant sans un bruit, laissant juste une odeur de Lys, sa fleur favorite, il ne fut bientôt plus de ce monde, plus de cette étrange dimension. Cet univers l’avait accueilli et à présent un autre lui ouvrait ses portes. Ce ne serait peut-être pas aussi bien mais tant pis. Il était prêt pour cette nouvelle aventure et il pourrait la partager avec lui. Il avait accepté cette nouvelle existence qui ne serait pas facile. Il n’avait plus le temps d’hésiter. Il était temps d’avancer et c’était ce qu’il faisait. À son tour il était devenu un messager d’un genre un peu particulier. 


	28. Robot - Do As Infinity

Il était assis face à ce qu’on lui avait demandé de rafistoler. ça n’avait pas été aussi simple que ça, au contraire. Mais il était fier de ce qu’il avait réussi à produire. Épuisé, il se laissa tomber sur le dos à même le sol. Ses mains étaient sales, son visage aussi sans nul doute tout comme le reste de sa tenue mais ça valait le coup. Souriant, il resta allongé tout en repensant à comment il en était arrivé là. Après tout quelques mois auparavant il était devant un ordinateur dans un petit bureau et personne ne lui demandait rien. 

Un simple employé qu’on finissait par oublier mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il préférait se fondre dans la masse et faire ce qu’il avait à faire. Son travail n’en était pas moins utile tout comme toutes les personnes de l’entreprise, juste que pour lui ce n’était pas une vocation. C’était un emploi pour vivre et qu’on l’oublie tout simplement. Les gens le saluaient, il leur répondait poliment mais jamais il ne sortait avec eux. Il n’en ressentait pas le besoin ni l’envie. Du calme et de la tranquillité, voilà ce qu’il voulait. Il les avait trouvé et ne voulait pas les lâcher. C’était sans compter ce petit groupe entrant dans les bureaux. Des murmures s’étaient faits entendre. Les autres membres de la société se demandaient ce qu’ils venaient faire ici.   
Pendant une fraction de seconde il avait simplement espéré que ce n’était pas pour lui mais c’était un espoir vain. Se faisant discret, il vit quelqu’un les renseigner et indiquer la section dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était à présent clair qu’il fallait partir et vite. Récupérant ses affaires et surtout son ordinateur portable ainsi que son téléphone, il se fit le plus discret possible. Il marchait normalement dans les allées pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Brun, d’une carrure normale, et de dos ils ne pourraient sans doute pas le reconnaître. Il avait tout fait pour changer, il avait caché ses tatouages, il avait retiré un piercing, il avait coloré sa chevelure et ses sourcils normalement blond cendré c’était dire. 

S’approchant d’une toute autre sortie, il se glissa dans les escaliers mais plutôt que de descendre il grimpa jusqu’à l’étage suivant. Il y avait une sortie de secours donnant sur l’extérieur. Il connaissait les plans de l’entreprise sur le bout des doigts. Saluant les gens, il restait calme au possible. Il le fallait pour qu’on ne se doute de rien. Pourtant des regards curieux se posaient sur lui. Après tout il avait son sac en bandoulière bien qu’il portait un dossier pour faire mine que tout allait bien. Ce n’était pas commun mais bien vite ils passaient à autre chose. S’arrêtant brusquement son regard se posa sur un autre groupe. Bon sang, ils avaient sans doute prévu le coup. Pourtant il ne changea pas de direction. Il continua de marcher dans les allées et prit une nouvelle porte pour se trouver dans une salle de repos. Il fallait à présent réfléchir.

La sortie de secours n’était plus très loin mais ce serait du suicide de passer par la fenêtre. Il ne voulait certes pas se faire prendre mais il tenait encore à la vie. 

Des gens entrèrent dans la salle et cela le fit sursauter. Il se frotta la nuque tout en souriant.

\- Désolé la machine à café ne fonctionne plus à notre étage.  
\- Pas de soucis.

Et ils reprirent leur conversation comme si de rien était tandis qu’il récupérait une boisson chaude quelconque. La laissant sur le rebord d’une table, il sortit tout en faisant attention à ce qu’on ne le voit pas. Il n’y avait que quelques mètres entre la sortie de secours et lui. Mais ils avaient du prévoir le coup, c’était un gros risque. Sauf qu’il n’avait que cette solution ou alors… Les toits. On voyait souvent les gens s’enfuir par les toits dans les films ou séries, c’était un risque. Il ne sauterait pas d’un toit à un autre mais il y avait l’escalier de secours là aussi. Non… Il était certain qu’ils étaient sans doute là aussi. 

Son cerveau s’embrouillait. 

Reprenant sa marche, il récupéra une veste sur un siège et déposa son dossier sur le bureau de la dite personne. Enfilant le vêtement, il prit alors l’ascenseur. De toute façon il fallait faire vite à présent. Plus il attendrait, plus les probabilités de se faire prendre grandissait au vue de l’équipe venue le chercher. 

Grimpant dans l’ascenseur, il tenta d’agir naturellement et parvint jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dont les dirigeants et les chefs d’équipe. Se mêlant à un petit groupe, il s’avança autant que possible de la porte principale et la prit avec des clients. Être parfois dans la norme était utile. Respirant le plus calmement possible, il était enfin dehors mais pas encore à l’abri. Traversant la rue, il fallait continuer à être discret mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se figea et tourna alors la tête.

\- ça faisait longtemps non ?  
\- Pas assez à mon goût….  
\- Tu me suis gentiment ou je dois user de la force ?

Il soupira. Si proche du but… Il fallait que ce soit lui en plus. Quelle poisse. Il n’avait aucune chance de fuir. Il avait déjà tenté l’expérience à maintes reprises et à chaque fois ce fut un échec cuisant. 

\- Je te suis….  
\- Parfait ! 

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules comme s’ils étaient des amis de longues dates. Il était plutôt son gardien de prison… 

\- Comment vous avez fait ?   
\- Je t’expliquerai une fois sur place.  
\- Vous pouviez pas me foutre la paix ? J’étais tranquille ici.  
\- On a besoin de tes services.

Il n’en avait pas dit plus. Le conduisant alors auprès de ses supérieurs, les équipes avaient quitté l’entreprise et il avait fini dans cet entrepôt face à une épave. Très belle et intéressante épave mais une épave tout de même. 

Et à présent qu’il avait réussi ce qu’on lui avait demandé, il pouvait fixer même allongé le gigantesque gundam. C’était une ancienne version mais il avait amélioré trois ou quatre petites choses, voir un peu plus. Il était fier de lui et cela lui avait manqué.. Il ne l’avouerait pas mais c’était vraiment ce qui le faisait se sentir vivant. Après tout il avait été un mécanicien reconnu avant la grande bataille. Il avait conçu des gundams puissants et il s’en était voulu, encore aujourd’hui d’ailleurs… 


	29. Hug Me - Meg & Dia

La journée était enfin terminée. Il n’en pouvait plus. Sa tête allait exploser mais heureusement il était enfin dehors en train de rentrer chez eux. Au détour d’une rue, il avait récupéré des plats chez un traiteur qu’ils adoraient. C’était un moyen de rester ensemble, de déguster un bon repas sans avoir à être en cuisine et de se poser surtout sur le canapé l’un contre l’autre. Cela lui permettait de recharger ses batteries. Il avait hâte d’être de nouveau chez lui et surtout de se poser un instant pour pouvoir souffler. Il espérait que la journée de Law ait été plus douce que les précédentes. Ce n’était pas un travail facile qu’il avait choisi mais il était doué pour ça. Le seul petit point négatif était que cela semblait beaucoup le toucher, plus qu’il ne semblait le dire. Kitai l’observait, il vivait à ses côtés et parvenait parfois à le faire parler mais pas de tout ça. Le secret professionnel était de taille mais au moins il lui disait comment il se sentait. C’était un grand pas en avant de la part de son compagnon. Certes il avait toujours su quoi dire pour le moucher, pour le taquiner, le faire réagir mais il n’avait jamais été un beau parleur au niveau de ses propres ressentis. À présent cela changeait petit à petit. Ce n’était pas parfait et ça ne le serait jamais mais Kitai était heureux qu’il puisse lui parler de la sorte. Cela le rassurait mais aussi cela permettait à son compagnon de se libérer un peu du poids accumulé sur ses épaules au fil du temps. 

Rentrant chez eux, tout était éteint. Il n’était pas encore là. Ce n’était pas surprenant. Au moins il avait le temps de faire deux ou trois petites choses. Il rangea les plats puis s’occupa de quelques tâches ménagères. Ses tuteurs seraient surpris de le voir agir de la sorte alors qu’autrefois il fallait le secouer pour qu’il fasse quoique ce soit de ce genre.   
Il n’était pas un lutin du logis mais l’appartement se portait bien et ils pouvaient toujours se sentir dans leur cocon. C’était nécessaire pour l’un comme pour l’autre. Puis les heures passèrent et toujours aucune nouvelle. Il regarda son téléphone mais rien de nouveau depuis leur dernier échange de message durant le temps de midi. 

Fronçant les sourcils, il allait encore faire des heures supplémentaires ? C’était parti pour. Récupérant leur repas ainsi qu’une veste plus chaude, il se remit en route. Il allait le chercher ou tout du moins lui apporter de quoi se nourrir convenablement. Avançant dans les rues, il faisait déjà nuit et pas si chaud. Les gens rentraient chez eux. Plus les minutes avançaient et moins il ne croisait de gens dans les rues.   
Il regarda une nouvelle fois son téléphone mais toujours rien. Il n’avait pas envoyé de message non plus. Autant lui faire la surprise mais.. Ce ne fut pas vraiment ce qui arriva.

Alors qu’il tournait pour enfin arriver dans la rue principale, il percuta une personne qui n’était autre que son compagnon. Il recula sous le choc et allait s’excuser lorsque son regard remarqua enfin de qui il s’agissait. Il en allait de même pour Law. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je venais te chercher ou t’apporter à manger.  
\- Ah… Je rentrais.  
\- Je vois ça. Rentrons ensemble du coup. Et j’ai de quoi manger.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et l’attira tout contre lui. Il en profita pour déposer sur ses épaules la veste plus chaude qu’il avait prise pour lui. De plus il n’y avait personne à part eux et il ne se gêna pas pour l’embrasser tendrement. Il rechargeait enfin ses batteries grâce à lui. Il sentit qu’il répondait à son baiser tout en serrant sa main dans la sienne.   
Ils pouvaient enfin rentrer chez eux. Leurs doigts entremêlés, il restait tout contre son épaule tout en partageant avec lui sa journée et en demandant comment s’était passée la sienne. C’était banal, anodin mais si bon. Son coeur s’en trouvait grandi et il était heureux. Après tout ce qu’ils avaient pu vivre, ce genre de moments réchauffait son être.  
Prenant leur temps ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux. Kitai déposa le repas sur la table basse du salon après l’avoir fait réchauffé. Cela avait permis à son compagnon de se changer et de se poser sur le canapé. Il le rejoignait et le prit subitement dans ses bras. Posant sa tête contre la sienne, la chaleur de Lawrence pénétrait sa chair. Il se sentait apaisé. Mais il n’était pas le seul. Le corps de Law se détendait également. Un petit sourire se lisait sur ses lèvres tandis que ses doigts se mirent à aller et venir sur le corps de son amant. Cela n’avait rien de sensuel, c’était juste un moment à eux, un partage.

\- Tu ne voulais pas manger ?  
\- Si mais ça peut bien attendre encore quelques minutes. Tu ne trouves pas ?


End file.
